WAKTUNYA KARMANAMI
by cieru cherry
Summary: Cerita drabble romance Karmanami dengan diselingi pair lain, serta jangan lupakan nasib jomblo sejati di kelas 3 E. For Last Chap, pair Karmanami dan Asa-Rio double date! "Yeah whaever, devil!" / "Ho, rupanya ketua OSIS kita mesum juga / "Guys . . .
1. Chapter 1

Hola Minna it's Cieru Cherry for you Ini adalah fict pertama saya di anime Assassination class dan pair yang saya pilih. . . Yup Karma x Manami. Ide bikin fict ini muncul setelah baca Fictnya author Sasuga Afi yang berjudul **Rumor Kelas E**. Sumpah, ngakak baca Fict-nya. Ceritanya lucu, keren, dan kayak ada manis-manisnya gitu, hahahahah. . . Terus karena Cieru juga nge fave sama pair Karmanami (meskipun masih newbie) jadinya Cieru bikin Fict ini. Semoga para pembaca suka dan Mari sebarkan Karmanami lovers! Yaayyy!

 **A** ssassination **C** lassroom

Disclaimer: AC sadly not belong to me, but Yusei Matsui instead

Warning: OOC, Gaje, Miss typo mungkin nongol

.

.

.

 **WAKTUNYA CLASS GROUP**

Dia manis, mungil, dan imut. Dengan wajah polos dan mata bulat berwarna ungu lavender yang memukau. Hm. . . Sepertinya ia, Akabane Karma, tidak akan pernah bosan memandangi gadis termungil di kelas E itu. Iris mercuri miliknya diam-diam mengamati gadis bersurai hitam keunguan yang sedang memperhatikan penjelasan Koro-sensei dengan senyum yang terus menghiasi wajah imutnya. Yaah. . . pelajaran IPA terutama kimia kan memang kesukaan gadis itu. Tapi tetap saja, senyum manisnya itu lho bikin Karma gemas sekali pada gadis satu ini.

"Untuk tugas praktikum kimia kali ini kalian harus mengerjakannya secara berkelompok. Satu kelompok terdiri dari dua orang. Usahakan kelompoknya laki-laki dan perempuan ya, nurufufufu. . ." Ujar Koro sensei sambil menyeringai jahil.

Reaksi yang berbeda-beda ditunjukkan para murid kelas E setelah mendengar deklarasi sang sensei. Maehara langsung gelagapan, celingak-celinguk mencari cewek terdekat untuk dijadikan partner. Sayang saat itu yang terdekat dengannya adalah Isogai, sohib karibnya. Di sisi lain Sugino terus mengamati cewek targetnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan gadis tercantik dan terbaik di kelas E, Yukiko Kanzaki. Di depan Sugino, Nagisa tampak penuh harap sambil melirik gadis berambut hijau di sampingnya. Sementara di bangku belakang pojok, Terasaka membuang muka. Tampangnya acuh tapi sebenarnya dalam hati bergemuruh karena yakin 100% akan nasib ke-jones-annya. Dan terakhir. . . ada seseorang berambut merah yang menyeringai lebar. . .

"Nagisa kun~ sekelompok denganku ya?" Kayano mengeluarkan suara manjanya dan cowok berambut biru itu pun takluk seketika.

'Mereka mah emang dari dulu saling suka.' Pikir para anggota kelas E melihat interaksi dua makhluk hijau-biru itu.

"Kanzaki san, emm. . . Mau sekelompok denganku?" Sugino bertanya dengan pipi memerah khas remaja kasmaran. Hanya anggukan dan senyum kalem sebagai jawaban dari Kanzaki. Namun dua hal itu sudah cukup untuk membuat hati Sugino berbunga-bunga diselingi background kilauan cahaya.

'Sugino langsung meleleh.' Desah para anggota kelas E sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

Melihat dua orang temannya sukses, kali ini giliran Chiba yang mencoba peruntungannya. Cowok dengan poni menutupi mata itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya lalu berjalan mendekati seorang gadis bersurai orange. Gadis bersurai orange yang tak lain adalah Rinka tampak terkejut ketika Chiba mengulurkan tangan padanya. Namun berikutnya, Rinka menyambut uluran tangan Chiba dengan senang hati.

'Bahkan mereka berdua bisa jadian walau tanpa komunikasi.' Dengus para jones kelas E sambil melirik iri pada pasangan Chiba-Rinka.

"Okuda san."

Kali ini suara Akabane Karma berhasil menyedot perhatian seluruh kelas. Bahkan Koro sensei sudah siap mencoret-coret buku note kecil miliknya. Yah. . . momentum bagus kan harus selalu dikenang gitu lho.

Karma dengan tenang berjalan mendekati Okuda Manami. Smirk masih terpasang di bibirnya dan ia menikmati bagaimana wajah gadis incarannya itu memerah seperti strawberry.

"A-ada apa Karma kun?" Gadis itu menjawab gugup. Okuda menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika menyadari kelas menjadi hening dan semua mata tertuju padanya. 'Ke-kenapa semuanya melihat ke arahku. A-aku malu. . .'

"Mau mengerjakan denganku?" Okuda sedikit membulatkan matanya. Tidak menyangka bahwa seorang Akabane Karma, yang merupakan cowok terpopuler di kelas akan mengajak dirinya, Okuda Manami, gadis paling biasa di kelas. Secara kan dia gadis pemalu, introvert, dan jarang berdekatan dengan cowok. Jadi wajar kalau Okuda berpikir dia akan kesulitan mendapatkan partner untuk tugas praktikum kimia. Tapi ternyata, cowok bersurai merah itu tiba-tiba datang dan menawarkan diri untuk sekelompok dengannya. Tentu saja Okuda merasa senang.

"H-hai, K-Karma kun." Balas Okuda dengan senyum manisnya. Dan itu membuat Karma mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit pipi chubby si gadis bermata lavender itu.

"Ciyeee!" Kelas langsung heboh. Tapi yang paling heboh tentu saja teriakan si Maehara, "Ati-ati lho Okuda san. . . Kamu bisa disergap sama Karma Lho, Hayooo!" Dan sebuah penghapus papan sukses menghantam jidat Maehara. Sang korban pingsan seketika.

Semua murid kelas E, kecuali si setan merah tentunya, menatap iba pada Maehara yang terkapar.

"Fufufufu . . . Seharusnya kamu tidak perlu sampai sekesal itu Karma kun. Bukankah apa yang dikatakan Maehara kun tidak sepenuhnya salah?" Ujar Korosensei dengan senyum yang semakin melebar.

Karma menanggapi santai sambil menjulurkan lidah, "Ya, itu karena dia membocorkan rencanaku."

"Ehh?! Apa?!" Kelas E heboh mendengar pengakuan terang-terangan si setan merah. Okuda Manami mengerjapkan matanya. Dia tidak begitu mengerti perkataan tersirat dari Karma. Dia kan tidak ahli dalam bahasa.

'Si poison glass + si setan merah. Kiamat pasti sudah dekat. . .' Para murid kelas E bergidik ngeri berjamaah .

.

.

Sepulang sekolah Karma segera melancarkan aksi pdkt-nya. Tanpa tedeng alih-alih cowok bersurai merah itu langsung menyergap Okuda. Bukan, bukan menyergap seperti predator menangkap mangsanya. Melainkan si surai merah mengajak gadis itu untuk segera mengerjakan tugas praktikum mereka. Di ruang lab yang sepi. Cuma berdua, ahem!

"Selanjutnya masukkan cairannya ke tabung Erlenmeyer, Karma kun." Okuda memberikan instruksi kepada partnernya. Karma mengikuti instruksi Okuda sambil sesekali melirik gadis itu. Berbeda dari Okuda Manami yang ada di kelas, gadis yang sekarang bersamanya terlihat lebih terbuka. Ia bahkan berbicara lancar, tidak gugup seperti biasanya.

"Kau terlihat berbeda dengan saat di kelas." Ujar Karma terang-terangan. Mata ungu gadis itu sedikit melebar dan ia mulai tampak salah tingkah. "A-ano, mungkin ka-karena aku berdua dengan Karma kun. Ma-maksudku, Karma kun orang yang nya-nyaman untuk diajak ngobrol." Wajah Okuda memerah dan ia mengatakannya sambil menunduk, benar-benar ciri khasnya.

Karma tersenyum kecil. Sebenarnya ia ingin terkikik geli mendengar penuturan polos gadis itu. Bagaimana bisa gadis itu merasa nyaman bersama dirinya sementara dia sendiri terkenal sebagai seorang _trouble maker?_

"Kau benar-benar polos, Okuda san." Gadis bersurai gelap lavender itu memalingkan wajahnya. Berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"A-ah, se-sebaiknya kita melanjutkan tu-tugas kita, Karma kun." Cicit Okuda berusaha mengalihkan perhatian si surai merah.

"Okay, okay~" Balas Karma. Lalu keduanya pun sibuk mengerjakan percobaan mereka. Sesekali mereka akan mengobrol mengenai hal random atau kejadian di kelas 3 E. Dan yang membuat Karma semakin senang dengan tugas praktikum ini adalah karena tugas tersebut memerlukan banyak kontak fisik. Ahaay!

"Ka-Karma kun, hati-hati memegangnya. Cairan itu sangat korosif." Okuda memperingatkan. Tangannya mungilnya berusaha meraih tabung reaksi yang ada di tangan Karma. Namun Karma justru sedikit berkelit sehingga tangan Okuda malah mendarat di dada bidang si cowok yang sekarang tengah menyeringai jahil.

"Ah, eh, uh…" Okuda kehabisan kata-kata. Wajahnya memerah sampai ke telinga. Ini pertama kalinya ia menyentuh seorang lelaki. Ya tuhan . . . tangannya yang ada di dada Karma itu membuatnya seperti perayu kecil yang sedang mempraktekkan metode _seducing_ ala Bitch sensei.

"Okuda san~ wajahmu memerah sampai semerah rambutku." Goda Karma sambil menggenggam tangan Okuda yang ada di pundaknya. Sementara tangan Karma yang satunya segera menaruh tabung reaksi di atas meja. Daripada momen romantis terganggu dengan cairan korosif, mending cairan itu dijauhkan terlebih dahulu.

"Lihat, benar-benar merah." Karma kembali melanjutkan aksinya. Tangannya yang bebas mengelus pipi chubby Okuda. _'Hm… Halus dan lembut. Seperti kulit anak bayi.'_ Batin Karma. Sementara Okuda yang masih dalam keadaan shock hanya bisa terdiam kaku.

"Jangan-jangan kau demam."

Pluk! Dan dahi Karma sudah menempel di kening Okuda. Membuat gadis itu menahan nafasnya. Sesuatu dalam dadanya bergemuruh. Dan Okuda benar-benar lupa cara untuk bernapas ketika ia menyadari jarak mereka yang begitu dekat. Hidung mereka bahkan hampir bersentuhan.

"A-a-Aaah! Karma kun jangan terlalu dekat. A-aku malu." Klise. Okuda Manami mundur beberapa langkah. Kedua tangannya menutupi wajah imutnya yang semerah tomat. Kepalanya menggeleng membuat kepangan rambutnya bergoyang gemulai.

Karma terkikik geli. Sepertinya ia terlalu berlebihan menggoda gadis polos itu. Yaah. . . ini kan masih program Pdkt pertama, mestinya Karma sedikit menahan diri. Tapi gimana bisa tahan kalau Okuda bersikap seimut itu ditambah dengan wajah manis yang semerah tomat? Aduh, pengen nyergap. . . Setan merah dalam diri Karma meraung-raung, untung si cowok Akai punya kontrol buat sisi iblisnya.

"Ahahahah, Maaf Okuda san soalnya kau terlalu menggemaskan sih." Ujar Karma di sela-sela tawanya. Andai Okuda tidak terlalu sibuk untuk menutupi wajahnya mungkin ia akan mendengar pujian Karma barusan.

"Mau kuantar pulang setelah ini?" Tawar si cowok merah. Gadis berkepang itu membuka sedikit tangannya. Manik lavendernya mengintip seperti kelinci kecil yang terpergok serigala. Dan setelah beberapa saat, gadis itu menjawab dengan suaranya yang gugup, "H-Hai."

Ya, rencana modus kedua. Mengantar Okuda Manami ke kediamannya. Target On!

.

.

TBC

.

Hhaaaah. . .! Akhirnya selesai juga fict Karmanami saya. Dan yang terpenting saya bisa memberi kontribusi untuk pair Karmanami yang merupakan my favourite shipper : 3 Nyuahahahahah. . . Semoga para reader sukaa!

Oya, sedikit _speech_ dari Cieru. Buat para Karma-Nagi, Karma-Rio, atau yang selain Karmanami misal kalau kurang berkenan untuk membaca Fict Karmanami mohon jangan mem-bashing. Ada tombol back yang bisa di pencet. Pliss..

Soalnya sejauh yang Cieru tahu di Fanfict Karmanami (baik bahasa Indonesia, English, dan spanyol) ngak ada yang membashing chara lain. Tapi Cieru pernah baca salah satu Fict dari tetangga yang ceritanya itu Karma x . . . tapi dalam cerita itu juga punya side effect yaitu mem-bashing karakter Manami. Yang menurutnya Manami itu sok polos lah, bigini lha, begitu lha. . .

Jadi tolong, meskipun kalian menshipper Karma dengan siapapun selain Okuda Manami, mohon jangan mem-bashing. Hargailah shipper orang lain dan bebaskan dunia fanfiction dari Chara-bashing. It's not good for your health either . . .

Okee, sekian dulu dari Cieru cherry. Akhir kata, kalau ada saran kritik, pesan, kesan, dan kawan-kawannya, you know what should you do . Review Please !


	2. Chapter 2

WAKTUNYA PDKT

Ahh . . . Akhirnya bisa update juga. Maaf kalau update chapter 2 ini cukup lama. Well, I got a little carried away. Beberapa minggu kemarin Cieru sibuk mempersiapkan diri untuk ujian dan seminar. Dan oh, jangan lupakan seminggu untuk menenangkan diri. You know, menenangkan diri setelah the after shock week.

Cieru Cherry: "Hallo minna san, jumpa lagi dengan saya Cieru Cherry, Yaaayyy!"

Para reader: Silent~ (Backsound jangkrik mengisi keheningan)

Krik-krik!

Cieru Cherry: "Lho ngak ada yang menyambut nih? ya sudah saya bakal _retreat_ di belakang layar. Saya mau pundung di pojokan . . . "

Salah satu reader: Eh, thor, trus fanfict-nya gimana?

Cieru Cherry: Opps lupa! Author nongol kan buat update fanfictnya. Hehe, Okay para reader yang terhormat ini dia chapter kedua dari Fict WAKTUNYA KARMANAMI! Semoga para reader suka!

Disclaimer: Assassination Classroom hanya milik Yusei Matsui semata.

Saya hanya author yang pinjem chara-nya buat kesenangan pribadi. Nyuah! :3

Warning: OOC, gaje, miss typo,

Main pair: Karmanami

Hint! Mae-Oka, Iso-Megu, dan Chiba-Rinka

.

.

.

.

.

Maehara meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. Sikutnya menyenggol-nyenggol sohib setianya, Isogai, yang juga berkeringat dingin. Bila ada orang yang melihat ekspressi duo sohib ini, tentunya orang tersebut akan heran. Secara keduanya pasang wajah ketakutan. Mirip banget sama korban uji nyali yang baru ketemu setan. Tapi jangan salahkan duo sahabat ini minna. Pasalnya mereka beneran sedang berhadapan dengan setan! Setan merah pula!

Karma mendelik tajam. Kedua sohib sejati itu langsung mengkeret. Tanpa sadar keduanya saling berdesakan untuk menyembunyikan diri mereka di balik tubuh mungil seorang gadis. Sudah bisa ditebak bahwa usaha mereka gagal total! Untungnya Kami sama masih berbaik hati untuk memperpanjang umur kedua sohib sejati ini. Karena satu-satunya hal yang mencegah Karma untuk tidak menerkam mereka berdua di tempat adalah cewek berwajah polos yang saat ini menjadi pemisah antara si setan merah dengan kedua calon korbannya, Okuda Manami.

"Ka-Karma kun ada apa?" Tanya Okuda saat memperhatikan wajah Karma yang terlihat seperti mengeluarkan tanduk di kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Okuda san~" Jawab Karma sambil tersenyum hingga kedua mata mercury-nya tertutup. Gadis bermata amethyst itu mengerjapkan mata bulatnya. Tanpa diketahui oleh Okuda, senyum Karma itu merupakan seringai mematikan untuk dua laki-laki yang kini gemetar ketakutan di belakangnya.

"I-Isogai, se-sepertinya kita salah _timing._ " Cicit Maehara dengan muka pucat pasi. Sementara sohibnya, Isogai hanya bisa bergidik ngeri membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan si setan merah pada mereka.

.

.

FLASHBACK

Karma tersenyum tipis tanpa diketahui gadis di sampingnya. Rencananya untuk mengantar Okuda Manami pulang ke rumah berjalan mulus. Sambil memejamkan mata menikmati musik yang terpasang di _ear phone-_ nya, si surai merah sudah mempersiapkan berbagai macam program PDKT tahap kedua. Hm, pulang bersama sambil gandengan tangan sepertinya menyenangkan. Ah, barangkali Karma bisa mendekap gadis mungil itu kalau ada kesempatan. Atau mungkin . . . ia bisa maju ke tahap yang lebih ekstrim, seperti ciuman di-

"K-Karma kun, a-aku sudah selesai." Suara kecil itu menyadarkan Akabane Karma dari pikirannya. Si surai merah berbalik. Mendapati gadis bermata lavender itu telah berdiri sambil menenteng tas di pundaknya. Dan oh . . . Jantung Karma menjadi berisik ketika matanya menatap senyum manis di bibir merah jambu sang gadis lavender. Apalagi saat itu cahaya matahari sore tengah menerpa sebagian wajah manisnya, sehingga membuat mata ungunya terlihat seperti permata ungu yang langka.

' _Stay cool, Stay calm, Stay cool, Stay calm.'_ Karma terus mengulang mantra itu dalam kepalanya. Bukan, bukannya Karma Akabane berubah profesi menjadi cenayang. Tapi itu merupakan upaya preventif agar ia tidak melompat memeluk gadis kawai di hadapannya.

Setelah beberapa detik berlalu, akhirnya Karma berhasil menguasai dirinya. Lelaki bersurai merah itu kembali bersikap seperti biasa. Cengiran lebar menghiasi bibirnya dan ia melangkah santai mendekati –ehem- calon gadisnya.

"Ayo kita pulang." Ajak Karma seraya mengulurkan tangannya. Okuda menatap tangan Karma sebentar. Wajahnya terasa menghangat, menyadari bahwa ini akan jadi pertama kalinya ia menyentuh atau lebih tepatnya menggenggam tangan seorang lelaki.

"A-A-Ano Ka-Karma kun A-Aku belum pernah, ah ano. . ." Suara Okuda terdengar mencicit, Tingkahnya menjadi gugup bersamaan dengan rona merah yang menjalari pipi chubby-nya.

"Hm~ kenapa Okuda san? Jangan-jangan ini pertama kalinya kau bergandengan tangan dengan seorang lelaki ya." Seolah ingin membuat Okuda semakin gugup, Karma justru mendekati gadis berkacamata itu.

"Uh. . ."

"Tenang saja Okuda san. Aku tidak menggigit kok" Ujar Karma bermaksud menggoda. Tubuhnya sedikit ia bungkukkan agar bisa sejajar dengan gadis yang memiliki tinggi hanya sampai dada bidangnya itu. Ya ampun, gadis itu semakin terlihat manis di mata Karma dengan tingkah kikuk dan pipi tomatnya.

Memanfaatkan kesempatan yang ada, diam-diam tangan kanan Karma bergerak mendekati tangan Okuda. Si surai merah sudah 100% yakin bahwa sebentar lagi tangannya akan segera menyentuh dan menggenggam tangan mungil milik Okuda yang terlihat nyaman untuk digenggam itu.

'Sedikit lagi.' Batin Karma. Dan. . .

"Okuda san! Untung kau belum pulang !" Pekikan super nyaring itu sukses menghancurkan momen romantis Karmanami. Kedutan muncul di dahi Karma. Begitu menoleh, ia mendapati si jidat lebar Maehara dan si ketua kelas Isogai tengah berlari mendekat.

"A-ah, hai." Balas Okuda yang karena keterkejutannya sedikit menjauhkan dirinya dari si surai merah.

"Okuda san kami butuh bantuanmu! Pliiss urgent! Status gawat darurat!" Cerocos Maehara bertubi-tubi. Si gadis kacamata mengerjapkan mata bulat lavendernya. Melihat Okuda yang terlihat kebingungan, Isogai akhirnya menjelaskan, "Begini Okuda san, kami tadi mencoba mengerjakan tugas praktikum kimia di kelas tapi sepertinya zat yang kami masukkan salah sehingga cairannya tiba-tiba keluar asap."

"Kami membutuhkan bantuanmu Okuda san. Selain itu partner kami, Megu dan Okano juga masih di kelas." Lanjut si pengurus kelas yang diikuti dengan anggukan semangat Maehara.

"Ohh. . . Jadi kalian berdua berlari kesini menyelamatkan diri sementara cewek kalian ditinggal di dalam kelas yang berasap. _Gentleman s_ ekali." Ledek Karma, nyeletuk bicara. Ia menatap kedua sohib itu dengan pandangan bosan.

"Lho, ada Karma tho? Kenapa kamu disini ?" Pertanyaan bodoh Maehara langsung dijawab death glare oleh si surai merah. Baik Isogai maupun Maehara mulai membaca situasi. Posisi Karma dan Okuda cukup dekat, apalagi tangan Karma hanya sesenti lagi dari tangan Okuda. J-jangan-jangan mereka berdua mau kencan, pikir Maehara dan Isogai dengan wajah horror. Itu artinya, mereka sudah mengganggu kencan si setan merah dong, Hiiii. . .!

END FLASHBACK

.

"E-hehehe. . . Okuda san, kami tidak merepotkanmu kan?" Tanya Maehara dengan gugup. Karma mendengus kesal. Ia sangat mengerti bahwa pertanyaan si jidat lebar itu hanya sebagai upaya untuk mengalihkan perhatian.

"Ti-Tidak kok. A-aku pasti akan membantu kalian. Lagipula akan berbahaya sekali kalau sampai terjadi kecelakaan bahan kimia. Ayo kita segera ke ruang kelas" Ujar Okuda yang mulai panik dan cemas.

Karma mendesah. Ia sudah memperkirakan bahwa Okuda-nya yang polos pasti akan 'mudah termakan' omongan Maehara dan Isogai. Sebenarnya si surai merah sudah sedikit curiga. Bukannya dia tidak mempercayai cerita Maehara dan Isogai. Hanya saja, jika memang terjadi kecelakaan kimia sampai mengeluarkan asap, kenapa si gurita sensei itu tidak segera muncul dan mengambil tindakan untuk menyelamatkan murid-muridnya? Lagipula Karma sangat tahu bahwa sekarang masih belum terlalu sore dan gurita itu biasanya menghabiskan waktunya di ruang guru untuk bersantai. Huft, jangan-jangan si gurita itu sudah mempersiapkan s _cheme_ untuk cerita OTP-nya.

'Yaa, kita lihat saja nanti~' Pikir Karma sambil berjalan santai mengikuti Okuda, Isogai, dan Maehara yang lebih dahulu memasuki kelas dengan terburu.

Begitu mendekati kelas, Okuda semakin khawatir begitu melihat kepulan asap keluar dari pintu kelasnya. Dalam hati, gadis berkacamata itu berharap agar kedua teman sekelasnya, Kataoka dan Okano baik-baik saja. Dan sepertinya harapan Okuda itu terwujud karena ketika ia memasuki kelas yang penuh asap itu, ia mendengar teriakan yang memanggil namanya.

"Okuda san!" Takaoka dan Okano berteriak bersamaan.

"Kataoka san, Okano san, daijoubu ?" Tanya Okuda sambil mendekati kedua temannya dengan sebuah sarung tangan menutupi hidungnya.

"Megu! Hinata! Kalian berdua tidak apa kan?" Maehara dan Isogai ikut bertanya dengan nada penuh kekhawatiran.

"Ya, kami baik-baik saja. Tapi asapnya belum berhenti." Jelas Megu sambil menatap ke sebuah tabung reaksi yang merupakan sumber asap.

"Um, Asapnya tidak sebesar sebelumnya sih, tapi asapnya juga belum menghilang." Hinata melanjutkan.

Okuda yang mendengarkan penjelasan kedua temannya itu itu tampak berpikir sebentar. Lalu, gadis berkacamata itu melepas sarung tangan yang dibawanya sebagai penutup hidung. Perlahan ia mengendus aroma asap kimia yang ada di sekitarnya.

"A-ano, bahan kimia apa yang kalian campurkan tadi?" Tanya Okuda sambil menatap keempat temannya. Sementara itu, Karma yang baru tiba di ruang kelas tampak menyandarkan tubuhnya di dekat pintu. Mata mercury-nya memandang penuh ketertarikan akan apa yang akan dilakukan gadis berkacamata itu.

"Itu si bodoh Maehara yang mencampurkan bahannya Okuda san. Aku tidak ingat." Ujar Okano sambil menyikut pinggang Maehara. Keras. Yang disikut memekik kesakitan lalu nyengir lebar. Yah, jangankan di sikut, ditinju aja Maehara terima asal itu Okano Hinata.

"Hehe, aku tadi mencampurkan cairan yang itu, itu, itu dan itu." Jelas Maehara sambil menunjuk beberapa cairan beragam warna dengan bangga. Yang lain _sweat drop_.

Manik lavender Okuda sedikit membulat ketika melihat dan memastikan cairan apa saja yang telah dicampur oleh Maehara.

"Oh, sepertinya aku tahu." Ujar Okuda sambil tersenyum lebar. Melihat reaksi Okuda, keempat orang lainnya menghela napas lega. Ya, setidaknya kalau Okuda san tersenyum itu artinya percobaan kimia yang mereka lakukan tidak sampai ke tahap berbahaya.

"Ini sama seperti konsep bom asap. Jadi ketika zat-zat pembentuknya bertemu akan menciptakan asap yang banyak lalu semakin lama semakin sedikit dan hilang." Jelas Okuda yang membuat sebuah senyum di bibir Karma. Menurut Karma gadis lavender itu memiliki daya tarik tersendiri yang membuat mata mercury-nya tidak pernah bosan untuk menatapnya.

Lalu gadis bermata amethyst itu mendekati meja tempat berbagai macam larutan dan perlengkapan kimia berada. Ia mengambil sebuah tabung, memeriksa isinya dengan mengandalkan indera penciumannya. Setelah merasa yakin ia menuangkan isinya ke dalam tabung reaksi yang masih mengeluarkan asap. Setelah beberapa detik, asap yang semula memenuhi ruang kelas pun hilang seluruhnya.

"Whoah, kau keren sekali Okuda san! Asapnya langsung hilang!" Ujar Maehara.

"Okuda san, kau penyelamat kami!" Pekik Okano sambil melompat memeluk Okuda. Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa saat itu cowok yang sedang bersandar di dekat pintu tampak mengerutkan alisnya. Yaa. . . Karma kan juga pengen meluk Okuda Manami.

"Eh, tapi setelah kupikir-pikir kenapa bau asapnya tadi agak wangi ya?" Ujar Kataoka Megu tiba-tiba.

"Ah, iya. Aku baru menyadarinya." Ujar Isogai yang manggut-manggut.

"A-ano. . ." Okuda angkat bicara, sedikit ragu ketika semua pandangan menuju ke arahnya. Tetapi gadis itu memantapkan hatinya. Kata-kata Koro sensei masih terngiang dalam kepalanya, " _Bakatmu di IPA akan lebih berguna jika kau mampu mengutarakannya dengan kata-kata, Okuda san. Karena itu latihlah kemampuan bicaramu juga."_

"DI cairan kimia yang kalian buat tadi juga terdapat zat pewangi ruangan. Sehingga meskipun mengeluarkan asap tetapi asapnya berbau wangi, tidak sampai memberikan efek seperti pada bom asap yang bisa membuat gangguan sesak napas. A-Aku . . . Aku lega kalian baik-baik saja." Ujar Okuda dengan tulus lalu tersenyum pada teman-temannya.

"Okuda san. . ." Keempat temannya menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan penuh persahabatan. Sementara Karma yang sedari tadi melihat tidak bisa menyembunyikan cengirannya melihat kepolosan gadis lavender tersebut.

"Yo, maaf mengganggu momen kalian. Tapi setelah ini aku ada urusan dengan Okuda san~" Ujar si surai merah sambil berjalan mendekati Okuda.

"A-ah, Karma kun, maaf kau jadi menunggu." Gadis mungil itu sedikit panik. Sadar bahwa sedari tadi Karma menunggunya untuk pulang bersama.

"Tidak masalah Okuda san. Pulang sekarang?" Tanya Karma yang sama sekali tidak bermaksud bertanya karena berikutnya si surai merah sudah menggenggam tangan mungil Okuda dan menarik gadis bermanik ungu itu untuk berjalan bersamanya. Okuda yang tidak siap, hanya bisa mengikuti langkah Karma sambil menundukkan wajahnya yang semerah tomat. Apalagi ketika gadis mungil itu menyadari bahwa keempat rekannya yang lain sedang memperhatikannya dengan ekspressi yang berbeda-beda. Ugh. . . Okuda malu sekali!

"K-kami pulang dulu ya teman-teman." Pamit Okuda, yang dibalas Isogai dan Megu dengan lambaian tangan. Sementara Okano mengangkat jempolnya dan disampingnya, Maehara berteriak gaduh, "Okuda san terima kasih banyak! Hati-Hati di jalan, semoga kamu selamat sampai tujuan!"

"O, iya aku lupa satu hal." Ujar Karma yang tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya. Si surai merah menolehkan kepalanya, mata mercury-nya bergulir ke arah Maehara dan Isogai yang tiba-tiba merinding. Dan firasat buruk pun menjadi kenyataan.

"Besok aku ada perhitungan sama kalian lho~"

Ha. Ha. Ha. Mampus. . .

.

.

"Ma-maaf ya Karma kun. Kau jadi menunggu lama." Lirih Okuda ketika mereka berdua dalam perjalanan pulang. Karma menoleh ke pasangannya. Gadis mungil itu sedang menggigit bibirnya, Wajah polosnya terlihat bersalah dan mata ungunya sedikit berkaca. Membuat Karma berpikir bahwa gadis yang ada di hadapannya sekarang sedang mengeluarkan jurus kitten eyes no jutsu.

"Hm, tidak lama kok Okuda san. Lagipula aku tadi melihat sesuatu yang menarik." Ujar Karma santai.

"Eh, menarik ?" Ulang Okuda tidak mengerti.

"Ya, menarik. Seorang gadis SMP yang mengerti berbagai macam bahan kimia dan bisa mengatasi kecelakaan bahan kimia dengan presisi yang tepat, bukankah dia sangat menarik?"

Okuda terdiam. Mata lavendernya mengerjap dan ketika gadis itu mengerti maksud Karma tanpa sadar, ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan si surai merah.

"A-arigatou Karma kun." Ujar Okuda sambil menyunggingkan sebuah senyum manis. Melihat gadis yang disukainya tersenyum sedemikian manis, Karma jadi tidak tahan dan tangannya yang tidak menggenggam tangan Okuda segera mengusap puncak kepala gadis beriris amethyst itu. Yang tentu saja membuat pipi Okuda kembali berubah menjadi strawberry.

"Lho, Okuda san, Akabane san." Sapa sebuah suara di belakang mereka. Si gadis berkacamata dan cowok _delinquent_ menoleh bersamaan.

"Rinka san, Chiba san, O-Oh. . . ." Okuda menyapa kedua teman sekelasnya itu, namun kemudian ia ragu untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. Mata lavendernya bergulir menatap ke arah dimana tangan Rinka dan Chiba saling bergandengan. Dan lucunya, pair yang jago menembak itu saling memalingkan muka berbarengan dengan sedikit semu merah yang menghiasi pipi mereka berdua.

"Ne~ sepertinya kalian juga pulang bersama ya." Si surai merah mengomentari duo pasangan penembak itu. Ah, sepertinya mereka sudah resmi jadian. Tapi tenang saja, dia juga akan segera menyusul kok, Pikir Karma sambil diam-diam melirik gadis incarannya.

"Kami baru selesai latihan menembak. Jadi kami pulang bareng." Jelas Rinka, berusaha bersikap wajar meskipun sudah ke _gap_ sedang berduaan dengan Chiba.

"O-oh begitu. Ka-Kalian berdua terlihat serasi sekali." Ujar Okuda yang kemudian segera menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Ya tuhan, kenapa tiba-tiba ia mengatakan hal tersebut? Okuda menyangka Chiba, Rinka dan Karma akan menatapya dengan aneh. Tapi ternyata, Chiba dan Rinka justru tampak malu-malu. Sementara Karma menahan tawa mendengar komentar polos Okuda barusan. Ah, ini kesempatan bagus buat menggoda gadis mungilnya.

"Ne, Okuda san, bukankah kita juga serasi?" Goda Karma sambil merangkul pinggang ramping Okuda dan merapatkan tubuh mungil itu ke tubuh maskulinnya. BLUSH! Okuda Manami merona hebat. Posisinya dekat sekali dengan Karma. Wajahnya nyaris tenggelam dalam dada bidang Karma, sehingga ia bisa mencium dengan jelas aroma maskulin dan _musky_ cowok berambut merah itu. Bahkan, napas hangat cowok bersurai merah itu terasa menggelitik puncak kepalanya. Kami sama. . . Rasanya aku ingin pingsan, pikir Okuda.

"Sudah ya, Rinka, Chiba. Kami pulang duluan. Jaa ne~ " Ujar Karma lalu dengan santai membawa Okuda berjalan bersamanya. Masih dengan tangannya yang bertengger di pinggang Okuda. Sepertinya gadis lavender itu terlalu shock sehingga ia hanya menurut dengan wajah semerah apel. Baru setelah Karma dan Okuda berjalan cukup jauh, Chiba dan Rinka mendengar pekikan tertahan Okuda. "Karma kuun! Jangan menggodaku terus! A-Aku maluu!" Disusul tawa jahil Karma, "Ahahaha. . ."

"Chiba kun." Panggil Rinka, sementara mata hijaunya menatap ke arah perginya Karma dan Okuda.

"Hn."

"Mau taruhan? Menurutmu kapan Akabane dan Okuda akan resmi jadian?"

Chiba terdiam sejenak mendengar pertanyaan gadis berkuncir dua itu. Namun sebuah senyum kecil kemudian menghiasi bibirnya.

"Besok."

.

.

TBC

.

Yup! Selesai juga Fict 2 ini. Terima kasih buat yang sudi membaca, yang berkenan mereview, yang berbaik hati mem-fave dan mem-follow. Arigatou Gzaimashita Oya, sebelum lupa, author mau bales review di chapter kemarin:

Faecallia: Terima kasih banyak sudah dibilang manis. Iya, author tau bukan author yang manis, tapi Karmanami-nya, wkwkwk. . . Ini udah lanjut chapter dua. Well semoga Faecallia san suka dengan chap kedua ini. :3

Lightstriker: Hontou ka? Hampir ngak ada OOC ? Oh my, Cieru berasa nge-fly membacanya. Secara kan momok tiap author itu OOC dari character. Terima kasih banyak Light san atas reviewnya. Saran maupun kritik terbuka lebar. Dan hope you enjoy this chapter

Wotaku7348: Terima kasih banyak Wotaku san atas review-nya ^-^ Chapter 2 sudah update, semoga suka. . . Dan iya, Cieru paham sekali gimana rasanya saat chara favorit kita di bashing. Tapi kalau Cieru sendiri, mungkin lebih baik tidak membashing balik. Tetap jaga persatuan dan kesatuan NKRI aja (Lho, ini bahas apa sih?) Ya, intinya tetap rukun-rukun aja. Saling menghargai OTP masing-masing. Dan Cieru sangat suka sekali dengan lirik yang "Everybody shipping (Sh*tting) Doing their own things Let's all respect the other ship Because it's Crazy-crazy the fans are fighting." (^0^)

Nb: Sono Chieri itu masih ada hubungan sodara sama Cieru Cherry. Sodara Jaauuuhhh sekale. . . Hahahah

Daisatsu: Ini sudah dilanjut! Terima kasih banyak atas review-nya. Semoga chapter 2 ini cukup memuaskan (wink, wink)

Neemarishima: Arigatou buat review-nya. (^-^) Hahha. . . Iya. Emang Karma sama Manami itu sweet pake bangetz makanya saya ship mereka. Karmanami is my favorite pairing. Yes! Yes! Dan. . . Cieru setuju dengan Neema san. Memang terkadang di fic ngak terang-terangan bashing, tapi kelihatan banget gitu lho dari cara mereka menggambarkan Okuda. Kadang itu di Fanfict-nya Okuda dibuat OOC banget, saking OOC-nya Okuda Manami yang polos jadi bulan-bulanan di bagian review. (T . T)

BlackAzure29: Wah terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya. /(^.^ Saya dibilang cute. Ups salah, Fanfict-nya yang cute, bukan authornya hahahah. . . Okee, chapter 2 sudah lanjut. Semoga Azure san suka.

Okee, minna san, sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya. Cieru cherry mau ngilang dulu pakai kecepatan 20 Mach milik Koro sensei. Jaa nee~ I love you all. . .


	3. Chapter 3

Hola Minna. . . Ahhh senangnya akhirnya bisa lepas dari writer block. Sepertinya ini efek setelah menonton dua episode terbaru assassination classroom. Adooh. . . Cieru kesengsem sama dua episode baru tersebut. Ada scene yang waktu Karma berpasangan sama Okuda waktu menyusuri goa bawah air (Kawai! Kawai!). Tapi sayang yang pair pasangan lain kurang ditonjolkan .. . Padahal Cieru juga nunggu-nunggu pairnya Chiba-Rinka, Iso-Megu, sama Oka-Mae (Huhuhuh). Terus, terus, Di episode 2 juga ada yang bikin Cieru cekikikan. Kan ada tuh scene dimana kelas E memainkan permainan polisi-maling. Karma kelihatan banget modusnya waktu berlari di belakang Okuda. Kayak main sinetron Kejarlah d*ku kau kutangkap (hahaha. . . Ini pendapat pribadi author).

Ya, itu sedikit cuap-cuap dari saya. Selebihnya Cieru sampaikan terima kasih banyak kepada para reader dan reviewer di chapter sebelumnya. Review, fave, ataupun follow dari para reader adalah semangat saya ! (^-^)*

Assassination Classroom

Disclaimer: Yusei Matsui for sure

Warning: Maybe OOC, gaje, miss typo, etc

Pair: Mainly Karma-nami, Hint Nagi-Kae

.

.

WAKTUNYA JADIAN

.

.

Jam 7 kurang 10 menit. Kelas E seperti biasa sudah dipenuhi oleh para siswa-siswinya yang melakukan berbagai macam aktivitas selama menunggu kedatangan Koro sensei. Ada yang membaca buku, bermain game, ataupun mengobrol dengan teman lainnya. Tak terkecuali dua penghuni bangku paling belakang di kelas E, Karma dan Terasaka yang saat ini tengah terlibat dalam perbincangan satu arah.

"Yo, Karma tumben lu nongol jam segini? Kesambet setan apa lu? Eh salah deng, lu kan udah kayak setan ya, Hahahahaha . . . " Terasaka berkomentar sambil tertawa keras hingga bangkunya bergetar. Membuat Yoshida yang tempat duduknya berdekatan dengannya memandang Terasaka risih.

Tidak ada balasan dari si surai merah. Hanya tatapan bosan yang terpancar dari mata mercury-nya. Itupun Karma hanya memandang ke depan kelas dan tidak menoleh sedikitpun pada pemuda jabrik di sebelahnya yang sudah menghinanya.

Terasaka mengernyit. Tumben-tumbennya si jahil merah itu tidak meladeni omongannya. Padahal biasanya kan si Karma langsung meng- _counterback_ semua ejekannya, bahkan lebih sadis malah.

"Eh, Kar, sumpah deh. Liat lu diem kayak anak alim bikin gue merinding." Lagi, Terasaka mencoba memancing emosi Karma. Tetapi hasilnya nihil. Si Akabane jahil itu tetap saja mengacuhkannya.

"Busyet dah ini anak. . . Padahal pagi ini gue niatnya bikin loe kesel eh malah gue sendiri yang kesel! Puas loe bikin gue kesel?!" Kali ini Terasaka meluapkan amarahnya sambil menggebrak meja. Yoshida terjingkat akibat gebrakan barusan. Punggungnya membentur punggung meja. Keras, sampai menimbulkan bunyi JDUK!

"Ter, Lu kalo kesel sama Karma jangan bikin rusuh ke gue dong!" Sewot cowok berambut gimbal itu sambil mengelus-elus punggungnya yang menjadi korban salah hantam.

"Dooh! gue lagi kesel jangan malah nyalahin gue kali!" Terasaka yang masih emosi rupanya tidak terima kalau disalahkan. Mendengar pembelaan tidak logis dari 'sohib' jabriknya tersebut membuat emosi si cowok gimbal jadi tersulut. Adu mulut pun tak terelakkan.

Untungnya perang emosi tersebut dapat segera diredakan oleh sang ketua kelas, Isogai yang dibantu dengan ancaman bogem mentah dari Megu. "Kalian berdua ngak diem gue bogem satu satu!" Terasaka dan Yoshida langsung akur seketika.

Oke, skip scene antara Terasaka dengan sohibnya. Kembali ke meja tempat si surai merah Akabane Karma. Dia memang sedang bosan sekarang. Begitu bosannya sampai dia tidak peduli sedikitpun pada adegan rusuh di sampingnya. Yang ada di pikiran cowok bersurai merah itu hanya satu. Gadis berkacamata maniak kimia. Ya, Okuda Manami. Gadis yang ditunggunya sedari tadi. Tumben sekali Okuda Manami yang biasanya datang pagi kini belum menampakkan batang hidungnya. Apa karena kejadian kemarin ya? Masak iya gara-gara kemarin ia menembak Okuda terus hari ini gadis itu tidak masuk? Tapi kan hari ini seharusnya Okuda akan memberikan jawaban buat pernyataan Karma kemarin . . .

.

FLASHBACK

"A-arigatou Karma kun. Ma-maaf sudah merepotkan." Ujar Okuda ketika mereka berdua sudah sampai di depan kediaman Okuda. Si surai merah menampilkan cengiran khasnya sebagai balasan. "Tidak masalah Okuda san~"

"Ah, a-ano, apa Karma kun mau mampir dulu?" Tawar Okuda kemudian. Gadis itu rupanya mengikuti kebiasaannya saat bersama teman perempuannya Kayano chan dan Kanzaki san, dimana Okuda akan selalu menawarkan temannya untuk mampir ke rumahnya ketika mereka pulang bersama. Tapi kan . . . ini beda lagi kalau Karma yang ditawari.

Karma menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Bibirnya menahan senyum karena kepolosan gadis itu. Ya tuhan, apa Okuda tidak sadar dengan maksud ucapannya yang absurd barusan? Mengajak Karma mampir sementara kedua orangtuanya sekarang tidak berada di rumah. Hm, sepertinya Karma harus memberi nasehat pada gadis polos satu ini.

"Meskipun aku sangat tertarik tetapi sepertinya aku harus menolak tawaranmu Okuda san~ Sepolos apapun dirimu, tapi kau tidak boleh sembarangan mengajak cowok untuk masuk ke rumahmu saat orang tuamu tidak ada di rumah, mengerti~." Ujar Karma yang terdengar seperti menggoda gadis di hadapannya, daripada menasehatinya.

"Aku ini masih laki-laki normal lho~" Lanjut Karma dengan seringai jahilnya.

Mata bulat Okuda mengerjap beberapa kali. Bibir mungilnya sedikit terbuka membuat Karma jadi gemas sendiri melihatnya. Apalagi ketika rona merah mulai menjalari wajah Okuda sampai ke telinga, rasanya Karma ingin mencubitnya!

"A-ano, ma-maaf Karma kun. A-aku tidak bermaksud-" Okuda berusaha menjelaskan dengan terbata-bata. Tingkahnya terlihat kikuk, namun itu justu membuatnya seperti kelinci kecil yang sedang panik.

"Sssh. . ." Karma meletakkan satu telunjuknya di bibir merah jambu Okuda sehingga sukses membuat gadis itu terdiam, "Ka-Karma kun?" Karma tidak berkata apa-apa. Namun cowok bersurai merah itu justru mendekatkan wajahnya. Hembusan napas si surai merah terasa hangat menerpa wajah Okuda. Sementara tangan Karma perlahan mengelus pipi chubby gadis bersurai gelap keunguan itu.

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan, Okuda san." Ini tidak seperti biasanya. Karma yang ada dihadapannya kini tidak lagi menampilkan ekspressi jahil ataupun ekspressi menggoda. Mata mercury itu menjerat violanya dengan tatapan yang intens. Senyum kecil terukir di sudut bibir lelaki bersurai merah itu, membuat jantung Okuda berdetak dengan kecepatan yang tidak normal.

"Aku menyukaimu, Okuda Manami."

Deg!

Bibir Okuda sedikit membuka dan menutup. Mata ungunya yang bulat terlihat semakin lebar. Gadis itu masih belum mampu merespon, bahkan ketika Karma mulai sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya. Mata mercury itu masih tetap menatap lurus pada mata amethyst-nya dengan pandangan hangat. Dan perlahan tangan Karma mengelus puncak kepalanya, seraya berkata, "Besok, kau harus menerima pernyataanku ya, Okuda san. Jaa nee~"

END FLASHBACK

.

". . . Okuda san tidak seperti biasanya hari ini kau telat." Ucapan Koro sensei tersebut membuat Karma tersentak dari lamunannya. Mata mencury-nya yang awas dengan cepat menemukan gadis yang sedari tadi ditunggunya. Okuda Manami, yang saat ini tengah berdiri di depan kelas. Punggung mungilnya membelakangi seisi kelas. Namun yang menarik perhatian Karma adalah surai gelap keunguan yang dibiarkan tergerai, tidak dikepang seperti biasa.

"Go-gomennasai sensei." Lirih Okuda sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Koro sensei mengibas-ngibaskan tentakelnya. Wajah bulat kuningnya menampilkan senyum lebar ketika memperhatikan muridnya yang baru sekali ini terlambat. Ah, tidak hanya terlambat saja, tapi ini juga pertama kalinya Okuda san tidak mengepang rambutnya, pikir gurita kuning itu sambil melirik diam-diam pada salah seorang muridnya yang bersurai merah. Nurufufufu, sepertinya kau tidak bisa melepaskan pandanganmu dari Okuda san ya, Karma kun?

"Tidak masalah Okuda san. Tapi jangan diulangi lagi ya? Sensei tidak mau kalau virus Akabane menular padamu, nurufufufu." Ujar Korosensei yang membuat Okuda sedikit tersentak. Wajahnya sedikit memerah dan Koro sensei tentu mengetahui perubahan tersebut. Di balik punggungnya, gurita kuning itu rupanya menggunakan salah satu tentakelnya untuk mencorat-coret sebuah note biru secara rahasia.

"Hai sensei, wakarimashita."

"Baiklah, kau boleh duduk di tempatmu Okuda san."

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada sensei-nya tersebut, gadis mungil itu kemudian berjalan ke arah mejanya dengan gugup. Rambutnya yang terurai membuatnya semakin manis. Kacamata yang masih bertengger di mata amethyst-nya justru menonjolkan kesan polos pada gadis bersurai gelap keunguan itu. Dan tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi seluruh perhatian kelas E, terutama para mahkluk bergender pria tertuju pada Okuda Manami yang baru saja mendudukkan dirinya di bangkunya.

"Okuda san terlihat manis ya dengan rambut terurai." Bisik Maehara pada Isogai, yang dibalas si ketua kelas dengan anggukan ringan.

"Sepertinya setelah ini aku harus mencoba menggodanya sebagai _challenge_ gelar playboy-ku." Bisik Maehara lagi yang kali ini tidak mendapat respon dari Isogai. Begitu menoleh ternyata yang ada di sampingnya adalah Okano Hinata. Sudah bisa ditebak jika selanjutnya si playboy pirang mendapat benjolan besar di kepalanya.

"Hm, Kalau tahu Okuda san se-kawai ini tentu dari dulu dia sudah menjadi objek foto-ku." Komentar Nakajima. Rasanya Karma ingin membekap mulut si mesum itu dan menyumpalnya dengan kain pel. Berani benar menjadikan gadisnya yang imut nan polos itu sebagai objek foto (ecchi).

"Iya Okuda san, kamu lebih cantik kalau seperti itu." Ujar Sugino. Meskipun pendapat Sugino lebih terdengar sebagai pendapat seorang teman, tetap saja dia harus meralat ucapannya ketika ia melihat aura tidak mengenakkan dari Karma. "Tapi masih lebih cantik Kanzaki san."

"Ck, rambut digerai saja ribut. Yah, meskipun dia manis juga dengan penampilan begitu. Mungkin cocok kalau jadi maid café." Kali ini Terasaka ikut berpendapat dengan pose tangan bersedekap.

"Lu ngomong sesuatu Ter?" Suara rendah nan sadis itu membuat Terasaka dan yang lainnya merinding. Si jahil Akabane Karma sudah dalam mode full akuma. Auranya hitam, ekor dan tanduk setannya muncul, ditambah dengan mata predator yang bisa bikin keder siapapun.

"Enggak! gue ngak ngomong apa-apa! SUWER! Gue tadi cuma ngaco doang! PEACE! PEACE!" Terasaka teriak-teriak gaje demi keselamatan hidupnya. Karma tersenyum puas, tapi tetap terlihat sadis dimata yang lain.

"Oke~ kalau begitu setelah ini tidak ada lagi yang ngomongin tentang Okuda san. Silahkan dilanjutkan pelajarannya sensei~" Karma berujar santai, lalu menyamankan posisi duduknya lagi di bangkunya. Cowok bersurai merah itu menggulirkan matanya kesamping ketika ia merasa ada yang memperhatikan. Dan voila! Mata mercury-nya bertemu dengan sepasang mata amethyst.

Bermaksud menggoda pemilik mata amethyst indah itu, Karma mengerling nakal padanya. Si pemilik mata amethyst tersentak ketika menyadari bahwa ia sudah ketahuan, lalu buru-buru menundukkan wajahnya dengan rona merah yang menghiasi pipinya. Imuut. . . Pikir si surai merah dengan senyum jahil yang terkembang lebar.

.

Begitu bel istirahat berbunyi, Karma segera menghampiri Okuda yang masih membereskan buku-buku di mejanya. Ini saatnya dia menagih jawaban dari pernyataannya kemarin. "Okuda san ikut aku." Ujar Karma setelah membantu Okuda memasukkan semua perlengkapannya ke dalam tas.

Okuda sama sekali tidak mengira bahwa Karma akan langsung menagih janjinya kemarin. Dia masih membereskan bukunya ketika tiba-tiba cowok bersurai merah itu menghampirinya dan tanpa sepatah kata pun ikut membantunya memasukkan buku. Okuda mau mengucapkan terima kasih, tetapi Karma lebih dulu memintanya untuk ikut dengannya.

Gadis berkacamata itu harus menguatkan diri ketika tangan Karma sudah menggenggam pergelangan tangannya dan mengajaknya keluar kelas. Apalagi sebagian teman-teman kelas E yang masih ada di dalam kelas ikut memperhatikan dengan tatapan penasaran. Lihat saja Okano dan Maehara yang mengacungkan jempol mereka, Chiba dan Rinka yang tersenyum penuh arti, ataupun kerlingan mata Kayano. Itu menambah parah rona merah di pipi putih gadis bermanik ungu itu.

Begitu sampai di pinggiran hutan di dekat kelas, Karma segera menghentikan langkahnya. Tubuhnya berbalik dengan tiba-tiba membuat Okuda yang mengikutinya jadi terkejut dan secara reflek mundur ke belakang hingga punggung gadis itu membentur batang pohon.

Uh. Oh.

Okuda memperhatikan posisinya sekarang. Dia terjebak diantara pohon dan Karma. Satu tangan Karma berada di atas sisi kanan kepalanya sementara tubuh cowok bersurai merah itu nyaris menghimpitnya.

"Kau tadi kenapa telat? Aku cemas sekali tau. Kupikir kau menghindariku." Karma memulai pembicaraan dengan wajah sedikit cemberut. Okuda mengerjapkan mata bulatnya. Entah mengapa melihat Karma dengan wajah cemberut dan sedikit memerah membuat cowok itu terlihat kawai di mata Okuda.

Okuda menundukkan wajahnya. Manik ungunya mengintip malu-malu pada Karma yang masih menunggu jawabannya.

"A-ano, ma-maaf Karma kun. Bu-bukannya aku menghindarimu, ta-tapi . . ."

"Tapi . . ." Lanjut Karma, memaksa gadis itu meneruskan kalimatnya.

Okuda mendongakkan wajahnya, memberanikan diri untuk mempertemukan iris violanya dengan iris tembaga milik Karma. "T-Tapi a-aku merasa malu. A-aku terus mengingat pernyataanmu ke-kemarin K-Karma kun. A-aku tidak tahu apa yang kau sukai da-dariku. Aku terus memikirkannya. Karena itu aku jadi sulit tidur ka-karena wajahku terus-terusan memerah da-dan jantungku terus berdebar-debar."

Senyum tipis terukir di bibir si surai merah setelah mendengar pengakuan polos Okuda. "Hm, jadi itulah mengapa kau terlambat hari ini. Kau pasti . . . sangat memikirkanku, bukan~." Goda Karma lalu merendahkan kepalanya. Sementara satu tangannya membelai lembut surai gelap keunguan yang menguarkan aroma lavender yang begitu disukainya.

"U-Uhm. Aku jadi tidak sempat mengepang rambutku karena bangun kesiangan. I-ini semua salah Karma kun." Okuda masih sempat mengeluarkan protesnya meskipun cowok merah itu sedang menggoda dan membelai-belai rambutnya. Karma terkikik geli.

"Lalu?"

"H-huh?"

"Apa jawabanmu?"

"A-ah, a-ano. . ."

Ah, rasanya Karma tidak akan pernah melupakan momen ini. Okuda yang merona merah, tingkah kikuknya yang menggemaskan, surai indigonya yang tergerai dan diterbangkan oleh angin, serta suara kecil nan merdu yang meluncur dari bibir mungil berwarna merah jambu itu.

"A-aku juga menyukai Karma kun."

Refleks, Karma mendekap tubuh mungil dihadapannya. Wajahnya ia benamkan di bahu mungil Okuda. Berlama-lama menyesap wangi lavender yang begitu disukainya. Sementara Okuda meskipun agak ragu dan pemalu tetapi perlahan-lahan mengelus surai merah milik Karma. Okuda tertawa kecil, ternyata rambut Karma lembut dan menyenangkan untuk disentuh.

"K-Karma kun?" Cicit Okuda setelah beberapa saat.

"Hm~"

"Ko-koro sensei melihat kita." Karma menghela napas sejenak. Mau tidak mau dia harus melepaskan pelukannya dari Manami. Begitu berbalik, ternyata memang benar ada mahkluk kuning besar yang menyembul dari semak-semak sedang mengintip mereka.

"NYUAAAH! Sensei ketahuan!" Dan berikutnya terdengar berbagai macam suara tembakan peluru diiringi lemparan pisau.

.

.

Nagisa Shiota merupakan teman terdekat Karma, sekaligus seorang cowok observan di kelas 3 E. Keahliannya menganalisa dan mencatat semua kelemahan Koro sensei sudah kondang. Bahkan terkadang jika dia sudah bosan meneliti kelemahan Koro sensei, bocah biru itu biasanya mengembangkan kemampuan khususnya untuk mengamati teman-temannya. Coba saja tanya sama Nagisa, berapa kecepatan lemparan Sugino, apa hobi Terasaka pas jam kosong selain ngupil, siapa saja gadis-gadis yang pernah digombali Maehara, atau berapa ukuran dada Bitch sensei? Ups, untuk pertanyaan terakhir itu request khusus dari Okajima si mesum. Sumpah, demi apapun cowok biru itu setia banget sama ceweknya yang berambut hijau model kucing. Walaupun uhuk hubungan mereka belum resmi uhuk.

Setiap ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya, cowok bersurai biru itu akan segera memperhatikan, menganalisa lalu menarik kesimpulan dari pengamatannya. Persis banget sama metode penelitian tingkat anak kuliah. Cuman bedanya, kalau anak kuliahan meneliti objek empiris, penelitian Nagisa masih dalam tahap fiktif. Kalau anak kuliah menghasilkan karya ilmiah, Nagisa menghasilkan karya fiktif alias coretabal-abalcoret.

Yah, terlepas dari semua itu, kini perhatian cowok bermata biru itu terfokus pada objek observan-nya yang baru. Karma akabane, cowok bersurai merah, sohib sadis-nya sekaligus penghuni bangku belakang tapi dengan nilai selalu terdepan.

Kerutan alis si surai biru sedikit berkerut. Coretan di note kecilnya terhenti. Mata birunya memperhatikan dengan seksama setiap pergerakan dari objek observasinya, Karma, yang juga sepertinya sedang melakukan observasi personal. Yaah, Karma sohibnya itu rupanya sedang mengamati salah satu teman sekelasnya. Cewek, iyaa cewek.

"Okuda san lagi?" Gumam si surai biru lalu kembali melanjutkan coretannya dengan mata yang selalu awas mengamati gerak-gerik si surai merah.

'Karma kun diam-diam mengawasi Okuda san yang sedang mengerjakan tugasnya. Sambil senyum, bukan smirk yang seperti biasa.' Nagisa menghentikan tulisannya sejenak. Cowok biru itu tiba-tiba ingin memiliki kamera sekarang. Pliis, Karma yang ke-gap tengah memperhatikan cewek dengan wajah kasmaran adalah hal langka yang patut diabadikan!

Nagisa kemudian meletakkan pensilnya di bawah dagu dengan pose berpikir ala detektif. Kalau diingat-ingat kembali sepertinya Karma kun memang menunjukkan ketertarikan atau bahasa kerennya chemistry sama Okuda san, kan? Batin Nagisa.

Waktu kelompok kimia pertama, Nagisa pernah lho ngak sengaja meng-gap Karma sedang ngelihatin Okuda terus sambil senyum-senyum sendiri. Terus waktu kelas E liburan ke Kyoto, Karma sepertinya senang sekali saat tahu kalau Okuda san juga masuk kelompoknya Nagisa. Apalagi tempat duduk Karma berdekatan dengan tempat duduk Okuda. Selain itu waktu pertama kali Itona datang ke kelas E dan menantang Koro sensei, Karma juga bersikeras supaya mejanya bersebelahan dengan mejanya Okuda. Katanya sih untuk melindungi Okuda san kalau ada apa-apa. Dan masih banyak lagi sebenarnya adegan-adegan yang mengindikasikan bahwa sohib merahnya itu ada rasa sama Okuda Manami.

Ah, mengingat hal tersebut membuat Nagisa jadi ingin melanjutkan penelitiannya ke tahap pengujian. Tapi kan ini masalah perasaan. Emang bisa ya kalau perasaan diuji pakai rumus statistika. Misalnya adakah pengaruh antara jumlah lirikan mata dan jumlah senyuman sama tingkat jatuh cinta? Atau apakah terdapat pengaruh dominan dari upaya modus terhadap kesuksesan jadian? Nagisa merasa ingin membenturkan kepalanya sendiri memikirkan hipotesis konyolnya, tapi urung ia lakukan karena saat ini kelasnya sedang ada ulangan.

Begitu selesai ulangan, bel istirahat berbunyi menandakan waktunya makan siang. Nagisa segera menghampiri seorang gadis bersurai hijau yang masih sibuk membereskan perlengkapan tulisnya.

"Eh, Kayano chan tahu tidak?" Mulai Nagisa yang terdengar begitu absurd di telinga Kayano. Entah ia yang salah dengar atau suara Nagisa memang terdengar seperti ibu-ibu yang mau mengajaknya bergosip ria.

"Ada apa Nagisa kun?" Balas Kayano, mengalihkan perhatiannya pada cowok bersurai biru itu.

"Psst, sepertinya Karma kun suka sama Okuda san lho?" Muka Kayano sedikit memerah ketika menyadari posisi Nagisa yang begitu dekat dengannya dan tengah berbisik di telinganya. Namun setelah mendengar apa yang disampaikan oleh Nagisa, ekspressi Kayano yang semula merona kini berubah menjadi bingung.

"Aku sudah mengobservasi Karma kun selama beberapa minggu. Terus, menurut catatanku, Karma sering banget lirik-lirik ke Okuda san. Selain itu, Karma juga suka deket-deket sama Okuda san, kelihatan modus banget gitu. Apalagi kan sekarang Karma manggil Okuda san dengan nama kecilnya. Aku yakin 1000% kalau Karma menyukai Okuda san dan sepertinya sebentar lagi mereka mau jadian." Lanjut Nagisa, dengan semangat menyampaikan semua hasil analisisnya.

Kayano masih menatap Nagisa dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, membuat Nagisa jadi tidak enak hati. Biasanya kan Kayano antusias banget kalau dia sedang menyampaikan analisanya. Lha ini kenapa kok cewek hijau di hadapannya ini hanya diam saja dan melihatnya seperti seorang alien dari planet biru antah berantah?

"Ehm, Kayano chan, kau mendengarku kan dari tadi?" Ucap Nagisa bermaksud mengetes.

"Eh, tentu saja aku dari tadi dengerin Nagisa kun kok." Nagisa mau bernapas lega. Calon pacarnya memang pengertian.

"Tapi. . . Mereka kan emang udah jadian sejak dua hari yang lalu ya? "

"Hah?! Kamu tau dari mana Kayano chan?!"

Si gadis bersurai hijau terkikik geli. Tangannya mencubit sedikit lengan Nagisa yang menampakkan ekspressi megap-megap ala ikan mas koki. Lucu.

"Dari gossip."

Mak jlebb! Ternyata hasil analisis Nagisa selama ini masih kalah akurat sama gossip! Ampun daah!

.

.

TBC

Yeah, chapter ketiga selesai. Akhirnya. . . Bisa update juga. Oiya, Cieru Cherry ucapkan Selamat tahun Baru. Iya, Cieru tahu kalau ini sudah telat banget. Tapi ucapan selamat kan tidak mengenal hari, wkwkwk (Itu prinsip saya).

Terus ini balesan review di chapter kemarin. Terima kasih banyak kepada para reader yang berkenan memberikan review, Cieru sangat terkesan (#^-^#)

Adera 1896: Halo, salam kenal Adera san. : ) Haha iya ngak apa-apa kok, Cieru juga sering gitu. Waktu mau review fanfict eh ternyata paketan internet abis. Ya kalau sudah seperti itu saya baca fanfictnya sambil review dalam hati deh (Haha, Cieru malah ikutan curhat). Okay, terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya, See you next chap~

Lightstriker: Terima kasih atas reviewnya (Bow). Selain meng-OTP karmanami saya juga meng-OTP Chiba-Haya. Mungkin beberapa chapter berikutnya akan Cieru usahakan untuk menambah scene OTP sniper yang unyu ini. Semoga suka chapter berikutnya. ^-^)

Sasuga Afi: Iyaa . . . Cieru setuju sekali! Mereka berdua emang manis banget. Caem (?^-^)

And then, Cieru bingung harus komentar gimana (deng!). Yaa. . . Soalnya Cieru salah satu penggemar Fict-nya Sasuga san sih (nangis guling-guling). Akhir kata, terima kasih banyak sudah berkenan mereview dan terima kasih buat update fanficnya yang rumor kelas 3 E sama Sin. Aduh, saya suka . . . Terutama scene sin yang menggambarkan Karma sebagai syaiton dan Okuda sebagai timid, cute little angel (Cieru nge-fly)

Hikaru Kisekine: Arigatou gozaimasu atas reviewnya. Cieru sangat termotivasi sekali sekaligus merasa senang karena ada koreksi bermanfaat yang diberikan Hikaru san. Iyaa, memang masih ada beberapa kesalahan miss typo. Cieru akui bahwa Cieru masih kurang teliti dalam menulis. Arigatou na~ sudah diingatkan (^-^)

Faecallia: Chappie 3 sudah update (^0^*) Semoga bisa memuaskan sekaligus memenuhi asupan yang manis-manis dari Karmanami maupun pair lainnya (Hahahaha). Thank you for the review . . .

Scarlet Rin: Salam kenal Scarlet . . . (^-^)\ Terima kasih banyak atas pujiannya (Jujur Cieru nge-blush baca reviewnya Scarlet) Soalnya ini merupakan fict pertama Cieru dan syukurlah jika Fanfict ini bisa dibilang lumayan bagus. Yokatta na . . ;)

Ini sudah update chapter 3 nya, semoga kamu belum keburu ngambek ya , ahahaha . .

Nekochanflat: Halo Neko chan, Yoroshiku. . . Yosh! Mari kita lestarikan pair Karmanami. Spirit on fire (*o*)p

Guest: Halo salam kenal. (^-^)* Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya. Cieru senang jika para readernya juga menyukai Fanfic ini. Iyaa. . . Ini kakak masih semangat, tenang aja, hahaha. . .

Tsuki: Arigatou na buat reviewnya. Ini sudah dilanjut chappie 3. Pair straight-nya untuk episode ini mengambil Nagi-Kae. . . Untuk chapter selanjutnya masih rahasia. Hehe, Iyaa. . . Cieru usahakan update kilat ya (^3^)\

Neemarishima: Halo juga Neema san, terima kasih sudah memberikan review . . . Chapter 3 sudah update ! Karma as always modus mulu kalau sama Okuda, ahahaha. . . Dan buat alasan kenapa Maehara sama Isogai ninggalin Okano & Megu di kelas itu akan dibeberkan di Chapter depan, heheh (^-^#)

Untuk yang jadian duluan memang Chiba-Rinka. Kan dari dulu mereka udah saling jago nembak ya (Jago nembak target plus jago nembak gebetan).

Okay, sekian dulu Minna. . . Sekali lagi Cieru ucapkan terima kasih kepada para reader sekalian yang berkenan mampir dan membaca Fict ini. Semoga chapter 3 ini cukup memuaskan ;) See you next chap. Don't forget to leave me review, kay~

Love You All. Review Please. . .


	4. Chapter 4

Hola minna, lama tidak jumpa . . . Anybody miss me? Sini, sini, Cieru kasih pelukan Hahahahg, bercanda :3

Well, Cieru minta maaf sebelumnya karena chapter ini maupun chapter-chapter selanjutnya mungkin tidak bisa update cepat. Cieru sedang menjalani skripsi sekarang. Yeah, starting of new semester but I want to graduate as soon as possible

Dan karena kesibukan tersebut Cieru jarang membuka Fanfiction, Tapi Cieru akui . . . selalu ada kesenangan tersendiri untuk menulis Fanfict di tengah semua kesibukan. Dan Cieru usahakan untuk menyelesaikan hutang-hutang fanfic Cieru cherry : )

Oke, cukup segini saja cuap-cuapnya

It's the 4th chapter of WAKTUNYA KARMANAMI

Disclaimer: All regard to Yusei Matsui

Warning: Humor gagal, miss typo, gaje, dll

Pairing: Mainly Karmanami, hint: Chiba-Rinka, Tera-Ito, Kara-Irina, and Iso-Megu

Enjoy reading minna

.

.

WAKTUNYA LIBURAN MUSIM PANAS

Istirahat siang itu tidak seperti biasanya. Selesai pelajaran olahraga, para murid laki-laki kelas 3-E tidak segera kembali ke kelas untuk mengganti kaos olahraga mereka yang kotor. Malah mereka kini tengah berkumpul sambil duduk membentuk lingkaran. Seolah mereka akan mengadakan suatu pembicaraan yang sangat rahasia.

"Ehem, ehem, okee karena semuanya sudah berkumpul kita bisa mulai acaranya." Maehara yang bertindak sebagai sang pelopor mengatupkan kedua tangannya dengan pandangan berbinar. Teman-temannya yang lain tampak bengong. Mereka tidak mengerti mengapa mereka harus dikumpulkan –digelandang- secara paksa seperti ini.

"Mau ada apaan neh? Jangan-jangan lue ngumpulin kita kesini buat ngerencanain pembunuhan si gurita itu yaak?" Terasaka mendengus. Tangannya bersedekap seperti mandor paling berkuasa se-jagad raya.

"Salah, mas Terasaka. Apa yang akan kita bicarakan ini jauh lebih baik dari itu, sodara-sodara." Koar Maehara sembari tersenyum penuh percaya diri. Terasaka merengut karena sudah disalahkan, lalu berikutnya ia cepat-cepat protes, "Gue bukan abang loe!"

"Oh, oh, aku tahu!" Okajima langsung mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Sugaya yang ada disebelahnya langsung tutup hidung. "Ji, nyadar diri ama bau ketiak lue dong! Ampek tau!"

Okajima pasang senyum polos ke Sugaya, lalu menebak dengan penuh semangat, "Karena yang berkumpul para cowok, berarti yang mau kita bahas ada hubungannya dengan para gadis di kelas kita kan ?"

"Seratus buat Okajima!" Maehara sang pelopor langsung memberi applause buat sohib mesum-nya itu.

Sementara para cowok yang lain masih cengo. Sugino menyikut lengan Nagisa yang duduk di sampingnya. "Eh, ini mau ngapain sih anak-anak? Aku masih polos, kagak ngerti sama yang beginian." Bisik cowok penggila baseball itu yang ditanggapi Nagisa dengan gelengan kepala, "Sama, aku juga tidak begitu paham."

Sementara itu Okajima yang sudah dalam mode mesumnya, tanpa malu langsung mengutarakan isi pikiran kotornya, "Jangan-jangan kau mau mengajak kita semua buat mengintip mereka yang saat ini sedang ganti baju ya?!"

"EH?!

"HAH?!"

"BUSYET!"

Para cowok kelas E langsung berteriak heboh demi mendengar ajakan yang terdengar begitu -menggiurkan- nista tersebut.

" Wooii Jii, lue ngomongnya jangan keras-keras dong!" Sewot Maehara.

Isogai yang sedari tadi pundung di pojokan, karena posisinya sebagai ketua kelas ikemen diambil sementara oleh Maehara, langsung berdiri dan menghampiri sohibnya tersebut "Mae, itu semua tidak benar kan? Kamu. . . Kamu tidak semesum Okajima kan?"

"Eh, bentar-bentar! Ini ngak seperti yang dimaksudkan Okajima sodara-sodara. Harap tenang!" Kali ini suara Maehara mirip banget sama polisi yang kalang kabut menghadapi amukan massa.

"Gini lho sodara-sodara, kan sebentar lagi Koro sensei akan mengajak kita liburan musim panas. Nah itu waktu yang tepat bagi kita, para jombloers buat ngerebut hati cewek yang kita sukai." Terang Maehara sambil melihat satu per satu ekspressi sahabat sekelasnya. Hah, cowok belah tengah itu menghela napas lega melihat teman-temannya mengangguk mengerti. Tapi kelegaan itu langsung hilang ketika seorang cowok bersurai merah mengangkat tangannya.

"Ya, Karma?"

"Sory ya gue bukan jombloers." Ucapan Karma yang singkat, padat namun mengena itu sukses menusuk-nusuk hati para pemegang status jombloers. "Aku juga bukan." Chiba ikut-ikutan berbicara dengan ekspressi datarnya, membuat hati para cowok lain tambah cenat-cenut.

"Iya, iya, kita semua TAU! Ngak usah ngomong yang nancep gitu ya . . Mikir dikit dong sama kokoro kita-kita, ya nggak guys?!" Timpal Maehara yang disambut anggukan setuju dari para rekan senasibnya.

"Ya Tona?" Maehara mengerutkan alisnya ketika melihat Itona yang tiba-tiba mengangkat tangan.

"Aku juga bukan jomblo kok." Ujar Itona dengan wajah polos.

"Hueh?! Terus-terus kamu sama siapa?!" Itona diam, tapi matanya melirik ke arah Terasaka yang langsung melotot horror.

"ASTAGANAGABONAR #$ddfg#$%# SUMPAH! KALIAN BERDUA DID XXX?!" Maehara pengen muntah mendengar tuduhannya sendiri. Cowok-cowok di sekelilingnya juga menampilkan ekspressi shock campur 'ngeh' saat melihat Terasaka, beda lagi dengan Karma yang tertawa sadis sambil bilang "Cocok! Serasi banget tuh! Gue dukung, Ahahahaha. . ."

"IDIIHHH! ITU NGAK BENER! FITNAAH! NAUDZUBILLAH!" Protes Terasaka sekenceng-kencengnya.

Merasa harus segera meluruskan pembicaraan ini sekaligus karena jam istirahat juga akan segera berakhir, Isogai akhirnya angkat bicara, "Sudah teman-teman. Masalah Terasaka dan Itona biar mereka sendiri yang menyelesaikan. Nggak baik buat kita ikut campur urusan rumah tangga orang." Si cowok rambut jabrik mendelik mendengar ucapan 'bijak' Isogai barusan. Tapi Terasaka tidak protes lagi, dia lelah . . .

"Terus gimana caranya supaya kita bisa jadian dengan cewek yang kita sukai?" Tanya Isogai, kembali ke topik pembicaraan.

"Nice question, Isogai." Ujar Maehara dengan bahasa inggris-nya yang sok-sokan. Setelah mendehem sebentar, pandangan Maehara beralih ke arah Karma dan Chiba yang saat itu pas sekali mereka sedang duduk sebelahan.

"Oii, Karma, Chiba, karena hanya kalian berdua yang sudah jadian, kalian harus bagi strategi gimana cara kalian menaklukkan hati Okuda san dan Hayami san."

Pemuda bersurai merah yang dipanggil menampilkan smirk-nya. Maehara meneguk ludah. Entah kenapa rasanya ia salah besar jika meminta saran pada seorang setan merah. Ini sih sama saja kayak mau bikin kontrak dengan iblis. Ujung-ujungnya pasti mampus . . . Tapi apa boleh buat, Maehara sudah terlanjur memanggil nama terlarang itu, ups!

"Oh, jadi kalian semua ingin meminta saranku biar bisa dapetin pacar~?" Semuanya mengangguk, meskipun wajah mereka tegang melihat seringai jahil yang muncul bersamaan dengan ekor dan tanduk imajiner milik Karma.

"Kalau itu sih~ kalian harus bisa menjadi seorang setan dan menggoda gadis kalian dengan rayuan modus. Dengan begitu gadis itu akan jatuh dalam perangkap kalian, khukhukhukhu. . ." Para cowok kelas E yang lain pada mingkem. Sumpah, saat ini mereka membayangkan Karma dalam wujud iblisnya tengah menarik Okuda Manami secara paksa untuk masuk ke neraka bersamanya. Gulp!

"O-Oke, se-selanjutnya Chiba!" Ujar Maehara yang sekarang jadi gugup setelah mendengar 'saran' Karma barusan.

Cowok berambut hitam dengan poni menutupi mata itu masih terdiam dengan sikap misteriusnya. Namun setelah 3 detik berlalu, Chiba akhirnya menunjukkan sebuah senyum kecil yang jarang sekali muncul. "Kalau dengan Rinka . . . Aku harus lebih mendominasi."

"HAH?!" Yang mempunyai telinga dan mendengar ucapan Chiba barusan pada mangap selebar-lebarnya.

"WOII, JAWABAN LOE ABSURD WOOI !"

"UDAH YUK GUYS, KITA BUBARAN AJA! MAKIN LAMA MAKIN NGGAK JELAS YANG KITA OMONGIN!"

"Eh, bentar Mae, kamu nggak pengen denger saran punyaku." Sekali lagi Itona menyela diantara teriakan rusuh.

"BUBAAR! BUBAAAR . . .!"

.

Selesai diskusi aneh itu, para cowok kelas E langsung kembali ke kelas mereka. Karma dengan santai berjalan memasuki kelasnya. Seringai kecil terukir di bibirnya begitu ia menangkap sosok pacar mungilnya yang sedang menyantap makan siang.

"Karma kun." Ah suara nyanyian surga, pikir Karma saat telinganya mendengar suara kecil pemalu yang menyebut namanya.

"Wah, sepertinya bekal buatan Manami enak ya~" Ujar Karma yang langsung mendudukkan dirinya di bangku Rinka yang kebetulan sedang kosong. Kedua tangan Karma menopang dagunya dan lelaki bersurai merah itu berpose seperti anak kecil manis dari sudut mata Manami. Gadis imut bersurai gelap keunguan itu tersenyum kecil. Dengan pipi sedikit merona, Manami berbaik hati menawarkan bekalnya, "A-ano apa Karma kun mau?"

"Beneran boleh nih?" Gadis berkepang itu mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Hu'um, Ka-kalau Karma kun m-mau, Karma kun bisa ambil tempura yang masih utuh ini." Ujar Manami seraya mendorong sebuah tempura udang yang masih utuh dengan sumpitnya. Karma menyeringai. Yang dia mau sih bukan tempura-nya, tapi takoyaki yang sudah tinggal separuh itu. Ehem, iya . . . bekas gigitan Manami.

"Kalau begitu, itadakimasu~" Tangan Karma dengan gesit menarik pergelangan tangan Manami, menggerakkan tangan mungil itu untuk menyumpit Takoyaki yang tersisa setengah, lalu memasukkannya ke mulut Karma.

"Hm~ _delicious . . ."_ Ujar Karma tanpa melepaskan tatapan intens-nya dari sepasang mata violet yang saat ini sedang membulat.

Wajah Manami sontak memerah seperti tomat, bibirnya sedikit terbuka, dan ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana saat ia menyadari bahwa ia sudah menyuapi Karma sekaligus melakukan _indirect kiss_ dengan pacar surai merahnya itu. Maluuu . . .

"CIYEEE!" Para murid cewek yang ada di kelas langsung bertepuk tangan melihat adegan yang menurut mereka romantis tersebut. Beda lagi dengan para cowok, terutama Maehara, Okajima, dan Terasaka beserta gerombolannya yang langsung berteriak rusuh. "WOII KAR, LUE SENGAJA MODUS BUAT MANASIN KITA-KITA YA?!"

Si cowok surai merah menjulurkan lidahnya, "Emang. Tapi sebenarnya gue juga lagi pengen nyium Manami sih ~"

Dan Okuda Manami saat itu pingsan di tempat karena tak kuasa menahan malu.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi ketika bus ekonomi yang mengangkut para siswa-siswi kelas 3 E memasuki areal pantai. Musim panas kali ini Koro sensei berbaik hati membuat rencana liburan untuk kelas istimewa tersebut, alih-alih sebagai refreshing setelah ujian. Sepertinya keputusan guru berwujud kuning bulat itu tepat karena semua anggota kelas E tampak antusias menatap apa yang ada di hamparan mereka.

Pantai dengan lautnya yang biru kehijauan, ombak yang rendah, pasir putih di sepanjang bibir pantai, nyiur melambai, dan tak lupa . . . sekumpulan wanita berbody yahud dengan bikini minim. Ups! Untuk yang terakhir itu khusus opini dari Okajima yang sudah berlari kencang mendahului rekan-rekannya.

"Ne, Karasuma. . . Mumpung bocah-bocah itu sibuk dengan liburan mereka. Bagaimana kalau kita juga menyibukkan diri sebagai orang dewasa." Bitch sensei merapatkan tubuhnya ke lelaki bertampang serius di sebelahnya. Karasuma menyipitkan matanya ketika melihat apa yang saat ini dipakai oleh wanita pirang itu. Kalau pria normal akan segera mimisan melihat bikini bermodel _string_ yang dipakai oleh Irina, maka Karasuma memiliki reaksi berbeda.

"Irina, pakaian renangmu . . ."

"Ya, Karasuma?" Bisik Irina dengan nada menggoda sembari membelai-belai lengan kekar Karasuma.

"Itu . . . Mirip string yang dipakai untuk latihan militer." Irina mengerjapkan mata birunya setelah mendengar komentar Karasuma barusan. String untuk militer? Maksudnya bikini-ku yang sexy ini disamakan dengan string yang biasanya dipakai untuk panjat tebing dan latihan militer?! Batin Irina meraung-raung tidak terima.

"Karasuma bodoh!" Dan untuk kesekian kalinya Bitch sensei meninggalkan Karasuma yang masih bengong di tempat. "Hm, apa dia akan baik-baik saja memakai string militer untuk membalut tubuhnya?" Ujar Karasuma pada dirinya sendiri.

.

Sementara itu di tepi pantai, Karma sedang bersandar di bawah pohon nyiur sembari memperhatikan lalu lalang di sekitarnya. Cowok itu sama sekali mengabaikan gadis-gadis genit yang sedari tadi mengawasinya sambil sesekali berkedip nakal padanya. Ya, Karma yang sekarang hanya memakai celana merah selutut ditambah kemeja model jaket yang tidak dikancingkan tentu menjadi pamandangan menarik bagi kaum hawa. Tapi bagi Karma, satu-satunya kaum hawa yang paling menarik adalah Okuda Manami, pacarnya, yang entah sejak kapan menghilang dari sisinya. Padahal di bus tadi mereka duduk sebelahan lho. Bahkan selama perjalanan ke pantai, Karma sempat tidur sambil memeluk gadis mungil itu sebagai guling. Tapi sekarang, kemana perginya pacar mungilnya itu?

"Yo Karma, cari siapa?" Tepukan sok akrab mendarat di bahu Karma. Cowok bersurai merah itu menatap jengah pada mahkluk sok akrab bernama Maehara Hiroto yang kini sudah duduk di sebelahnya.

"Yang jelas bukan nyari loe!" Balas Karma. Maehara mengulum senyum, dia mah sudah biasa digituin sama Karma.

"Eh, Kar, Cewek-cewek yang disana pada ngeliatin kemari deh. Kayaknya mereka terpesono sama ketampanan gue sampai kedip-kedip gitu."

"Mereka Cuma kelilipan." Balas Karma yang membuat Maehara mengurut dada.

"Ne, Karma. Siapa menurutmu gadis paling sexy di kelas kita?" Kali ini Maehara mengganti topik pembicaraan ketika matanya menangkap beberapa cewek sekelasnya yang memakai pakaian renang tengah bermain voly pantai.

"Coba lihat disana. Menurutmu siapa yang paling sexy diantara Nakamura, Hinata, Kanzaki, Yada, dan Fuwa?" Karma mendengus. Berbeda dengan Maehara yang asyik memelototi satu per satu gadis yang tadi disebutnya, Karma malah mengalihkan perhatiannya.

'Dimana dia?' Pikir Karma dengan alis mengkerut. Plis, sedari tadi Karma tidak melihat malaikat kecilnya diantara semua orang yang ada di pantai ini, jadi wajar dong kalau dia kangen berat . . .

"Ayolah Okuda san, sekali-kali kau harus tampil sedikit berani." Karma menoleh cepat. Bukan, bukan suara cempreng Kayano yang membuatnya menoleh dengan kecepatan menyamai Koro sensei. Melainkan suara yang terdengar _fragile_ itu.

"Ta-Tapi Kayano san, a-ano. . ."

Di sana, radius 100 meter dari tempat Karma berada, Okuda Manami dengan wajah memerah malu tengah ditarik -lebih tepatnya diseret paksa- oleh Kayano. Okuda yang dalam kesehariannya selalu memakai kaca mata dan rambut selalu terkepang rapikini tampil tanpa kedua trade marknya itu. Rambut hitam keunguan terurai bebas dan bergelombang di bagian ujungnya. Mata bulatnya yang berwarna soft lavender terlihat semakin memukau tanpa terhalang kaca mata. Dan oh. . . jangan lupakan pakaian renang yang sekarang ia kenakan. Two piece, berwarna ungu lavender yang sangat sesuai dengan dirinya. Pakaian renang itu terlihat begitu pas dan terkesan sexy di mata Karma. Apalagi ketika angin pantai berhembus nakal menerbangkan rok pendek ungunya.

"Oh Wow!"

Karma tersentak dari dunia indahnya. Ia lupa. Lupa bahwa si jidat Maehara masih bersamanya. Dan sekarang Maehara tengah bersiul jahil sambil menatap gadis mungilnya. Parahnya lagi, karena siulan Maehara yang kelewat ganjen itu perhatian semua orang kini terfokus kepada gadis yang mendapat julukan si _poison glasses_. Okajima si mesum bahkan langsung membidikkan kameranya ke arah Manami. Apalagi bukan hanya Maehara dan Okajima saja yang tampak 'tertarik' dengan penampilan baru Okuda Manami. Hampir semua cowok yang ada di pantai kini memelototi gadis imut nan manis itu. Si setan merah kalap seketika!

"Astaga Okuda san, aku baru sadar kalau kau ternyata sangat sek-"

DIESH! Sebuah tinjuan di pipi menghentikan gombal si playboy. Pelakunya tentu saja si surai merah. Selesai berurusan dengan si jidat lebar, kini sang setan merah beralih mencari korban lain.

Okajima yang masih asyik 'cklak cklik' dengan senyum mesum tidak menyadari aura gelap di belakangnya. Terlambat bagi si mesum Okajima, karena detik berikutnya ia sudah mati suri dengan tali kamera menjerat lehernya. Dan dengan satu tatapan diikuti ancaman pembunuhan, Karma mengeluarkan aura hitamnya yang maha dahsyat sambil memberi peringatan terselubung lewat death glare-nya. Para cowok lain langsung ciut seciut-ciutnya.

"Wah, wah Karma kun kenapa kau melakukan percobaan pembunuhan pada Maehara kun dan Okajima san?" Tanya si gadis berambut hijau sambil geleng-geleng kepala melihat kondisi mengenaskan Maehara dan Okajima. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Kayano, Karma malah berjalan ke arahnya -masih dengan membawa aura iblisnya. Dan hal itu membuat Kayano mengkeret di tempat. Beruntung Nagisa berinisiatif untuk menyeretnya ke tempat aman.

"Manami."

"H-hai, K-Karma kun." Cicit Manami saat melihat Karma tepat di depannya. Gadis itu tidak tahu mengapa pacarnya memasang wajah seseram itu. Bahkan sepertinya ada tanduk dan ekor yang menyertai si surai merah.

Pluk!

Mata violet Manami melebar. Tangan mungilnya secara reflek meraba benda halus yang jatuh di atas kepalanya. Rupanya itu adalah kemeja Karma. Wajahnya semakin memerah menyadari bahwa cowok di depannya kini bertelanjang dada dan hanya memakai celana pendek berwarna merah.

"Cepat pakai." Perintah Karma. _Absolute,_ tak mau dibantah.

Manami meneguk ludah, gugup, lalu buru-buru memakai kemeja merah milik Karma. Sementara diam-diam Karma memperhatikan gadisnya dengan pandangan menilai. 'Hm. . . Sexy cutie.' Batin si surai merah melihat tubuh mungil gadisnya tertutupi oleh kemejanya yang jelas kebesaran. Ujungnya saja bahkan mencapai setengah paha Manami.

"Kau harus mengancingkannya juga, Manami~ " Si surai merah menyunggingkan seringai menggoda. "Atau kau mau aku yang mengancingkannya?" Tawar Karma yang membuat wajah dan telinga Manami memerah. Karma tertawa kecil melihat kegugupan pacarnya itu saat berusaha mengaitkan kancing kemejanya.

"S-sudah Ka-Karma kun." Ujar Manami, masih dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Hm~ masih ada yang kurang." Manami sedikit tersentak ketika Karma menundukkan wajahnya hingga hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan. Apalagi ketika dirasakannya tangan Karma perlahan mengelus surai gelapnya yang terurai lalu menarik tudung kemeja tersebut hingga menutupi kepala si gadis.

"Kau kan Cuma milikku." Bisik Karma dengan nada posesif. Tanpa sungkan Karma merangkul bahu mungil Manami dan membawa gadis itu untuk berjalan bersamanya. Satu tujuan yang ada di pikiran si iblis merah itu. Yaitu mencari tempat sepi untuk berduaan.

.

Sementara itu tidak jauh dari pasangan Karmanami yang baru saja lewat, terlihat Isogai Yuuma yang sedang dihadapkan pada situasi maha pelik.

Sang ketua kelas ikemen itu tidak mengerti bagaimana dia bisa berada dalam posisi serba salah ini. Seingatnya tadi ia melihat Megu yang sedang membawa sekotak besar berisi minuman dingin. Sebagai seorang _gentlemen_ sekaligus sebagai upaya modus –hasutan Karma- Isogai pun menawarkan diri membantu gadis yang disukainya itu. Bak gayung bersambut, Megu menerima tawarannya dengan senang hati. Berdua, mereka membawa kotak berisi puluhan minuman dingin yang diperuntukkan bagi teman-teman mereka.

Semuanya berjalan menyenangkan bagi Isogai karena dia akhirnya bisa menyentuh tangan halus seorang Takaoka Megu. Namun nikmat dunia itu hanya berlangsung sesaat ketika ekor mata Isogai menangkap sekumpulan cewek ganjen yang mendekat ke arahnya. Sepertinya mereka adalah cewek ganjen yang tadi memperhatikan Karma, dan kini beralih kepada Isogai karena menurut mereka Karma terlalu 'evil' untuk didapatkan.

"Halo tampan." Bulu kuduk Isogai bergidik ketika sebuah colekan nakal mampir di bahunya. Dan ketua kelas ikemen itu semakin tidak berkutik ketika para cewek itu mengerumuninya sambil menuntut berbagai pertanyaan, "sudah punya pacar?", "mau jalan denganku?", dan "berapa nomor telponmu?"

"Hentikan! Kalian tidak lihat kalau kami harus segera membawa ini ke teman-teman kami." Megu yang risih langsung protes. Hello apa mereka tidak lihat bahwa ia dan Isogai masih membawa kotak besar yang berat ini.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu kotaknya kamu bawa saja! Cowok ganteng ini biar kami yang bawa!" Ujar salah satu dari mereka dengan ketus. Megu menaikkan alisnya. Tangannya gatal ingin mengeluarkan jurus karatenya, tapi dia mencoba menahan diri.

"Ano, maaf tapi aku tidak bisa ikut bersama kalian. Aku sudah berjanji untuk membantunya." Ujar Isogai berusaha menolak ajakan para cewek itu dengan bahasa yang halus.

"Kyyaaa! Dia baik sekali. . . Aku jadi semakin menyukainya! Benar-benar ikemen!" Isogai sweat drop. Gusti, kenapa hasilnya malah jadi seperti ini? Kenapa mereka jadi semakin agresif dan mulai menarik-narik bajunya. Apa mereka tidak tau kalau bajunya ini berharga murah dan riskan sobek?

"Hei lepaskan dia! Dia tidak mau bersama kalian." Untuk kesekian kalinya Megu menjadi penyelamatnya. Meskipun dalam hati Isogai menyadari bahwa ini sepenuhnya salah. Seharusnya dia yang mem- _protect_ Megu, seharusnya dia yang menjadi pangerannya Megu bukannya malah sebaliknya . Apalagi Isogai masih mengingat kejadian beberapa hari lalu saat terjadi kecelakaan kimia –chapter 2. Saat itu sebenarnya ia menyuruh Megu dan Okano untuk mencari bantuan sementara dia dan Maehara akan tinggal di kelas sambil berusaha memadamkan asap hasil percobaan kimia mereka yang gagal. Tetapi Megu menolak hal tersebut karena memang Megu lebih unggul di bidang kimia daripada Isogai. Sehingga pada akhirnya, Isogai dan Maehara yang pergi mencari bantuan sementara Megu dan Okano tetap tinggal di dalam kelas.

' _Untuk kali ini, aku yang harus melindungi Megu!'_ Batin Isogai memantapkan hatinya.

"Dengarkan aku." Isogai berucap dengan tegas dan hal tersebut sukses menghentikan adu mulut antara Megu dengan para cewek genit itu.

"Untuk pertanyaan kalian yang tadi, aku belum mempunyai pacar. Tetapi ada gadis yang aku sukai, dia adalah gadis ini, Kataoka Megu. Dan yang kedua, aku tidak mau jalan dengan kalian. Aku hanya mau jalan dengan Kataoka Megu. Titik. Lalu yang terakhir, aku tidak punya telpon karena aku ini anak miskin." Sebagai penutup dari orasinya barusan, Isogai langsung memanufer kotak di tangannya sehingga kotak tersebut kini ia panggul di sisinya. Sementara tangan Isogai yang sekarang bebas segera merangkul bahu Megu dan mengajak gadis itu pergi meninggalkan para cewek berisik di belakangnya.

Setelah agak jauh. . .

"Aku cukup terkesan sih dengan pernyataanmu tadi." Ujar Megu dengan pipi sedikit memerah. Isogai deg-degan mendengarnya. Apa Megu akan menerima pernyataan cintanya? Kalau iya, dia akan segera sungkem ke Karma karena setan merah itu sudah menghasutnya untuk melakukan modus.

"Tetapi. . . " Jantung Isogai makin berisik. Mengapa Megu mengatakan 'tetapi' ?

"Caramu merangkul bahuku itu mirip dengan cara yang dipakai Karma ke Okuda san. Kamu tidak kreatif, Isogai." Komentar Megu sambil tertawa renyah. Mau tidak mau, Isogai ikut tertawa mendengarnya.

Ya, ketua kelas ikemen satu ini memang belum ahli sih dalam hal modus. Sepertinya dia harus banyak belajar dari si setan merah, ay . . .

.

.

TBC

.

Yaa, akhirnya selesai juga minna. Panjang juga ya, Cieru sampai capek ngetiknya. Buat yang nge-ship Chiba-Rinka, Cieru minta maaf sekalii . . . karena hint-nya sangat kurang. Mungkin di chapter depan bisa Cieru tambahkan hint-nya kalau misal ada yang me-request.

Okee, buat balesan review di chapter kemaren:

Kitsune857: Salam kenal kitsune chan : ) Hehe, iya nih karmanami-nya ngak ngasih PJ meskipun jadian. Cieru yang nulis jalan cerita mereka bahkan dilupain. Huwaa, sedih nggak sih / WOI, AUTHOR DI FFN EMANG NGAK DAPAT ROYALTI WOI/

Hikaru Kisekine: Hm, sepertinya ini efek karena Cieru juga lagi baper pas nulis fanfic (Curhat mulu euy, hahha). Yup Karma itu emang dari season 1 ampe season 2, masih modus aja ke Okuda. Mbok ya hubungannya itu jangan Cuma modus doang, tapi diresmikan gitu lho (Cieru pasti guling-guling kalau mereka jadian di anime).

Terima kasih banyak Hikaru san buat reviewnya. Yang paling saya sukai dari Hikaru san itu koreksi penulisannya itu lho, membantu sekali ^-^)

Wizardcookie: Arigatou buat review-nya. : ) Cieru juga masih belum pengen cerita mereka owari. Masih banyak secen-secen gila yang pengen Cieru mainkan buat pasangan unyu ini, khukhukhu (Lha, kok saya jadi niru si Karma ya)

Katsushika Arisa: Ahay, Cieru emang anaknya lucu banget dari dulu. /Bukan Woi, Karmanaminya yang lucu, bukan situ/ Hahha, maaf ya . . . penyakit ge-er author kumat. Okee, chapter 4 udah update, semoga suka ( ^-~ )

Ahn Ryuuki:Wah saya juga nge-ship KaraIrina tuh.

Yes, yes di s2 banyak hint lope-lope! kayaknya mas Matsui Yusei lagi tebar cinta ya, hahahah.

Okee, makasih banyak buat review-nya. Chapter 4 finally update, hope you like ( ^-~ )

Puypuy: Halo, salam kenal. : ) Btw, penname-mu imut sekalii . . . Puypuy. Terima kasih sudah dibilang manis, hahha. . . Cieru nggak tabur gula kok. Cieru anak kos jadi gula-nya harus dihemat (Curhat lagi).

Ini sudah dilanjut chapter 4 semoga Puypuy sukaa ^0^)

Yellow octopus: Chapter 4 udah keluar adeek. . . Jangan lupa dibaca ya (setengah mengancam, hahha, bercanda kok . . . Cieru kan anaknya pecinta damai ya) Happy reading! (^_^)

Umie Solihati: Salam kenal Umi /( ^-^) Chapter 4 sudah rampung, I hope it worth the waiting (Maaf, bahasa inggris Cieru masih kacau)

Tsuki: Sudah dilanjuut Tsuki san. Untuk chapter ini ada pairnya Iso-megu, semoga kamu suka ( ^0^)*

Kalau untuk masalah update cepat, iya Cieru minta maaf atas keterlambatan update-nya karena beberapa faktor. Tapi Cieru akan usahakan untuk ganbatte menyelesaikan fict ini .

Kazehaya Kazuto: Salam kenal dan terima kasih Kazehaya san. Ah, Cieru tersanjung atas reviewnya (butuh tisu). Akhirnya . . . ada yang menunggu kedatangan Cieru /WOI, SALAH WOI YANG DITUNGGU ITU FANFICT-NYA/ Hehe . . . Fanfictnya udah lanjut ke chapter 4, hope u like this chap Kazehaya san ( ^0^)*

Akhir kata, Cieru ucapkan terima kasih buat yang sudah membaca, me-review, mem-fave, ataupun mem-follow fanfict ini. Dukungan dari anda adalah bahan bakar semangat sayaa. . .

REVIEW PLIIS


	5. Chapter 5

Halo minna, cieru balik lagi ^-^

Sorry karena update-nya lama. Cieru sibuk sekali beberapa minggu ini jadi tidak sempat menulis fanfic. Kalaupun ada waktu mampir ke AC fanfiction, Cieru pakai buat jadi fanfiction reader and reviewer. Yaah, sekali-kali boleh dong Cieru nikmati baca karya orang, hahah . . .

Oke, like usual, I just hope you'll like my story. Happy reading minna . . .

Assassination Classroom

Pair : mainly karmanami, hint chiba-rinka, Asa-Rio

Warning: OOC, humor gagal, miss typo, dll

.

.

WAKTUNYA SALAH PAHAM

.

Okuda Manami merasa gelisah di tempat duduknya. Manik violetnya diam-diam melirik ke arah cowok bersurai merah di samping belakang mejanya. Karma, lelaki yang berstatus sebagai pacarnya itu rupanya sedang asyik menatap layar handphone-nya. Terlalu asyiknya, sampai pelajaran Koro sensei pun diabaikan begitu saja. Namun bukan sikap santai Karma yang membuat alis Manami sedikit berkerut. Meski terlihat acuh belajar sekalipun, Manami sangat yakin bahwa cowok bersurai merah itu sudah hapal di luar kepala semua rumus matematika yang dituliskan Koro sensei di papan tulis.

Sebenarnya . . . yang menimbulkan keresahan pada gadis mungil berkacamata itu adalah karena Karma sedari tadi memandangi gambar di layar HP-nya tanpa berkedip sedikitpun. Bahkan, cowok bersurai merah itu sesekali akan tersenyum kecil dengan rona pink di pipinya. Mencurigakan . . . Sebenarnya apa yang sedang dilihat Karma kun?

Gadis bersurai lavender itu menghela napas. Berupaya untuk tidak berpikir yang macam-macam tentang Karma, si maniak kimia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada buku catatannya. Gadis bermata amethyst itu kembali melanjutkan catatan resume-nya yang belum selesai.

Sayang, Manami sama sekali tidak tahu jika Karma kini tengah mengamatinya sambil tersenyum geli. Namun, senyum itu segera pudar saat si surai merah melihat wajah lesu pacarnya. Alis cowok pemegang peringkat satu itu berkerut. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya, Manami kenapa?

.

.

"Manami, kau baik-baik saja?"

"H-huh?" Rupanya karena sedari tadi melamun, Manami tidak menyadari bahwa sekarang sudah jam istirahat. Bahkan ia juga baru sadar jika Karma sedari tadi berdiri di dekat bangkunya dan menatapnya dengan intens.

"Kau sakit?" Tanya si surai merah sembari menempelkan tangannya di kening gadis bermata amethyst. Wajah Manami sontak memerah. Bukan, bukan karena ia mendadak demam, melainkan wajah Karma yang begitu dekat lah yang membuatnya merona parah.

"Tidak panas tapi wajahmu merah sekali." Komentar Karma. "Mau kuantar ke UKS?"

"Tidak perlu Karma kun. A-aku baik-baik saja kok." Ujar Manami, lalu tersenyum. Alis Karma sedikit berkerut, sepertinya pemuda bersurai merah itu benar-benar memastikan jika kekasihnya memang tidak sedang sakit.

"Oke, kalau begitu aku beli jus strawberry dulu ya. Jaa ne." Karma melangkah santai menuju keluar kelas. Namun sebelum ia sampai di pintu, si surai merah masih sempat berbalik dan mengerling nakal pada si surai lavender.

Manami terkikik geli di bangkunya. Gadis manis itu tahu bahwa Karma memberi kode padanya untuk menyisakan beberapa onigiri buatannya. Berpikir seperti itu, si gadis maniak kimia mulai membuka bekal makanannya. Namun saat ia baru mengeluarkan sumpit, tiba-tiba Okajima Taiga datang menghampiri mejanya.

"Eh, Okuda san, bukannya aku nyebar fitnah atau suudzon ya." Mulai Okajima yang membuat Manami menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Tadi . . . Aku tidak sengaja lihat di HP-nya karma ada foto gadis memakai bikini lho."

PLUK!

Sumpit di genggaman tangan Manami terjatuh. Manik violet itu melebar sempurna sementara pipi bulatnya memerah. Bagi gadis polos sepertinya, kata-kata bikini atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan kemesuman sangat membuatnya tidak nyaman. Beda lagi dengan Okajima yang sepertinya sangat semangat melanjutkan ceritanya, "Terus, terus, background fotonya itu sepertinya di pantai yang kemarin kita kunjungi, deh."

"Ah . . . Aku tahu." Masih dengan muka badak-nya yang tidak kenal malu, Okajima mengatupkan kedua tangannya. "Pasti itu foto Nakamura san dan Bitch sensei. Keduanya kan yang paling 'menonjol' dan sexy waktu liburan kemarin."

"Be-Benarkah?" Rasanya Manami tidak bisa menerima kenyataan itu. Sejauh yang ia tahu, Karma memang terkadang usil dan merupakan cowok dengan tipe _badass_ _,_ tapi . . . tapi . . . karma tidak mungkin menyimpan foto cewek lain dalam HP-nya kan, apalagi yang ber-bikini . . ?

"IYAA!" Okajima mengiyakan dengan semangat. Sama sekali tidak peka dengan wajah Manami yang terlihat murung.

"Oiya, gue juga liat tuh. Si Karma cengengesan sambil melototin foto perempuan pake baju minim. Waktu gue mau liat lebih dekat buat mastiin sapa tuh cewek, eh, gue malah dipelototin sama tuh setan merah. Diancem pake pisau pula kalau deket-deket. Saran gue sih putusin aja cowok begundal kayak gitu yaa." Terasaka ikut nimbrung tanpa diundang. Hati Manami pun mencelos. Sungguh, rasanya dia ingin menangis sekarang.

"Kalian jangan asal nuduh ya. Kalau ada bukti baru kalian bisa ngomong seperti itu." Kali ini seorang cewek bersurai orange ikut masuk dalam perdebatan. Terasaka dan Okajima saling tukar pandang, menghadapi cewek ber-tipe _business like_ semacam Rinka sama sekali bukan keahlian mereka. Apalagi kalau misal Rinka ikut campur, ujung-ujungnya nanti si Chiba bakal ikutan pula.

"Eh, kami nggak asal nuduh ya. Emang nggak ada bukti. Tapi kalau HP-nya si kunyuk merah itu diperiksa pasti ketahuan." Sewot Terasaka. Okajima di sebelahnya mengamini.

Rinka menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada. Sorot mata emerald-nya tajam seperti biasa. "Tetap saja, yang namanya omongan itu masih opini. Kalau ada bukti baru namanya fakta." Tegas si nona tsun-tsun tak mau kalah.

"Aku setuju dengan Rinka." Tuh kan Chiba ikut-ikutan, dengus Terasaka.

.

Tidak jauh dari bangku Manami yang masih terjadi perdebatan, beberapa siswi asyik membicarakan mengenai liburan musim panas mereka beberapa waktu lalu.

"Tau, nggak temen-temen. Aku denger dari para cowok katanya Nakamura san dapat voting tertinggi sebagai gadis ter-sexy waktu liburan di pantai kemarin." Ujar Fuwa.

"Yaa, itu memang sudah bisa diduga sih. Bikini-ku kan merk terkenal." Ujar si jenius bahasa inggris, lalu mengibaskan rambutnya sambil tersenyum jenaka. Yada, Megu, dan Fuwa terkikik geli melihat pose _confident_ cewek pirang tersebut.

"Eh, tapi ada voting lain yang lebih menarik lho. . ." Lanjut Fuwa.

.

Okuda Manami masih terdiam di tempat. Dia mendengar semuanya. Semua tentang perdebatan foto gadis berbikini di HP Karma, juga Nakamura san yang menyandang gelar gadis ter-sexy saat liburan kemarin. Semuanya seolah membentuk satu kesimpulan. Satu kesimpulan yang membuat Manami merasa sesak di dadanya.

' _Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin Karma kun dan Nakamura san . . .'_ Batin Manami sementara mata ungu-nya sedikit berkaca-kaca.

"Sudah gue bilang periksa aja HP-nya si kunyuk merah itu!" Pekik Terasaka yang masih ngotot berargumen dengan duo Chiba-Rinka.

"Siapa yang loe sebut si kunyuk merah?" Ujar sebuah suara yang membuat Terasaka merinding. Di dekat pintu, Karma tengah bersandar sambil menyeruput jus strawberry-nya. Sementara tangan kirinya lincah memainkan pisau anti sensei.

"Eh, cepet banget loe balik, Kar." Terasaka maksa nyengir, padahal dalam hati komat-kamit baca do'a buat kelangsungan hidupnya. Saat kehidupan Terasaka dalam status terancam itulah, Okuda Manami akhirnya angkat bicara, "Karma kun, bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

.

"Psst . . . Katanya Okuda san dapat voting tertinggi sebagai gadis termanis lho." Ujar Fuwa, sementara ekor matanya melirik ke arah bangku belakang yang biasanya di tempati oleh gadis termungil di kelas E itu. Sayang si pemilik bangku baru saja keluar kelas bersama dengan pacarnya.

.

Dan disinilah mereka berdua sekarang. Di dekat gudang samping bangunan kelas 3-E. Karma dengan pose kedua tangan di masukkan ke celananya, menatap lurus pada Manami yang menundukkan wajahnya sembari meremat rok selututnya. Kalau boleh jujur, Karma penasaran juga kenapa pacar mungil-nya itu mengajaknya kemari. Apalagi sikap Manami sekarang lebih terlihat seperti seorang gadis yang akan menembak cowok yang disukainya. Tapi mereka kan udah jadian ya? Jadi apa yang ingin dibicarakan oleh pacar manis-nya ini?

"A-ano, Karma kun boleh aku pinjam HP-mu?" Alis Karma sedikit berkerut. Memang ini bukan pertama kalinya Manami meminjam HP-nya. Pacarnya itu sudah beberapa kali meminjam HP-nya sekedar untuk diajari beberapa game seperti _Clash of C*an_ , dan tentu saja Karma mengajari Manami dengan senang hati diikuti modus terselubung.

Tapi, ada yang aneh disini. Wajah Manami terlihat seperti mau menangis dan mata bulat indah itu sedikit berkaca-kaca. _Oiya, tadi kalau tidak salah si Terasaka juga nyebut-nyebut buat meriksa HP gue,_ pikir Karma. Dalam hati, setan merah itu berjanji segera setelah masalah ini beres, dia akan membuat perhitungan dengan si gorilla kelas E. Awas saja!

"Boleh aku lihat sebentar Karma kun?" Tanya Manami. Tidak punya pilihan lain, Karma pun menyerahkan handphone yang ada di saku-nya.

"Aku jadi penasaran kau ingin melihat apa~?" Ujar Karma lalu menyerahkan benda platinum tipis itu ke pacarnya.

Tangan Manami sedikit gemetar saat menerima handphone Karma. Mercury milik Karma sedikit memicing. Oh gawat, Manami ternyata langsung menuju ke gallery. Padahal disitu kan ada 'foto terlarang' waktu dia mem- _black mailing_ para korbannya. Mampuuss . . .

Dan entah mujur atau makin hancur, Manami justru memilih folder dengan nama "beach", bukan folder "black mailing" seperti yang dia takutkan. Sampai disini Karma bernapas lega, tapi tunggu dulu ! Folder itu kan isinya . . .

"Karma kun ini password-nya apa?" Tanya Manami yang masih mengutak-atik HP-nya.

Karma berkeringat dingin. Kalau Manami membuka isinya dia tidak akan membencinya dan meminta putus kan? Soalnya folder itu berisi foto-foto yang dihasilkan dari kamera si mesum Okajima dan sebagian lagi dari hasil jepretannya secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

"Passwordnya . . . my sexy girl." Selesai mengucapkannya, baik wajah Karma maupun Manami sama-sama memerah. Karma malu karena belang-nya akan segera ketahuan sementara Manami malu karena nama password Karma yang terdengar cukup erotis baginya.

Setelah Manami mengetik password-nya, folder "beach" itupun terbuka. Manik lavender milik gadis mungil itu membulat menatap foto-foto yang ada di handphone pacarnya itu.

"I-Ini . . ." Manami tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Pipi chubby-nya memerah demi melihat puluhan gambar seorang gadis memakai pakaian renang model _two piece_ warna ungu dengan berbagai pose dan ekspressi. Terkejut, tentu saja Manami terkejut.

"Karma kuun, Hapuuuss . . .!" Rengek Manami, sementara jemari mungilnya terus memencet-mencet tombol _delete_. Namun hal tersebut percuma karena terdapat dialog box password yang memproteksi aneka gambar ecchi nan memalukan tersebut.

"Kaarma kuun. . ." Tidak tahan melihat wajah imut Manami yang merengek sekaligus tampak panik, Karma langsung menarik gadis mungil itu dan mendekapnya erat.

"Kenapa harus kuhapus Manami~? Itukan foto pacarku sendiri." Bisik Karma di dekat cuping telinga si gadis. Gadis mungil dalam pelukan Karma menggeliat. Wajah imutnya mendongak, memperlihatkan warna merah campuran dari rasa kesal dan malu.

"K-kamu mesum karma kun! Memotretku diam-diam waktu di pantai." Protes si maniak kimia lalu memukul dada Karma dengan kekuatan yang tidak seberapa. Si surai merah hanya terkekeh dan tetap menahan gadis itu di dekapannya.

"Sebenarnya hari ini kau kenapa sih, Manami?"

Manami menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tidak menyadari bahwa perbuatannya itu justru membuat si surai merah jadi ingin mengecup bibir mungil nan pink miliknya. _Oke, tahan dirimu Karma . . ._

"Uum, waktu di kelas tadi kulihat Karma kun terus memandangi layar HP sambil tersenyum dan wajah Karma kun juga merona." Terang Manami dengan malu-malu, manik amethyst-nya mengintip dibalik bulu mata lentiknya.

"La-Lalu Okajima san dan Terasaka san bilang ka-kalau Karma kun menyimpan foto gadis sexy berbi-bi-bikini. Mereka kira itu adalah fotonya Nakamura san atau Bitch sensei." Warna merah di pipi Manami kini menyebar bahkan sampai kedua telinganya.

"Dan kau percaya?" Gadis itu tersentak mendengarnya. Kami sama, apa yang sudah dia lakukan? Dia sudah ber-prasangka buruk pada Karma dan sekarang Karma pasti kecewa padanya.

"Hiks, hiks, maafkan aku Karma kun . . ." Entah insting atau apa tapi yang jelas Manami langsung memeluk Karma. Si surai merah sedikit terkejut menerima perlakuan tiba-tiba pacarnya itu tapi dia senang-senang saja. Yah, dipeluk oleh gadis manis yang biasanya pemalu siapa yang tidak berbunga-bunga?

Karma mengelus punggung Manami dan mengecup pelan puncak kepalanya. "Sush Manami, mana mungkin kan aku menyimpan foto gadis lain kalau pacarku semanis ini." Goda Karma dengan seringai lebar saat melihat pipi tomat gadis maniak kimia itu.

"Aku dan Nakamura hanya teman saja kok. Lagipula dia juga sudah di _taken_ sama si lipan di gedung utama sana. Dan untuk bitch sensei, aku nggak suka kok sama yang besar jadi kamu tenang saja." Oke, Manami bisa menerima penjelasan Karma barusan dan gadis itu mengakui bahwa dia sudah salah paham. Tapi tetap saja, kenapa harus bawa-bawa masalah ukuran sih?

Keduanya masih saling berpelukan selama beberapa saat. Sesekali Karma akan mengelus atau mengecup puncak kepala berwarna gelap keunguan tersebut.

"Ngomong-ngomong Manami, kau masih punya hydrogen petroksida?"

"Huh?"

Mata mercury Karma berkilat, seringai evilnya melebar disertai munculnya tanduk dan ekor imajiner khas setan merah.

"Ada dua ekor serangga busuk yang ingin kuhabisi."

Manami sweatdrop. Mulai lagi deh sifat jahil pacarnya itu. Si gadis maniak kimia sangat tahu siapa yang dimaksud Karma dengan dua ekor serangga busuk.

"Karma kun jangan begitu. Sebenarnya Okajima san dan Terasaka san tidak bermaksud jahat kok."

"Oke, oke, kalau begitu aku minta chloroform ya? Kali ini kau tidak boleh menolakku~"

Manami tertawa renyah. Gadis manis berkacamata itu menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Yaa, dua chloroform sebagai permintaan maaf dan Manami yakin jika Karma akan ikut menemaninya di lab.

.

.

TBC

.

Yup akhirnya selesai, sebenarnya mau lanjut buat scene "Pesta hallowen" tapi kayaknya yang saya ketik ini sudah cukup banyak ya, jadi ya Cieru akhiri disini, heheh . . .

Arigatou buat semua reader yang sudah mampir dan membaca chapter 4 ini. Dan untuk balasan review di chapter kemarin :

Sasuga Afi : Thanks buat review-nya, hahha . . . Cieru kebalikannya malah, saya beberapa kali crushu tapi ngak modus-modus. /And yes, Manami is always look cute in my opinion/ ^-^

Puypuy: Puypuy, you're back! Aduh, entah kenapa Cieru suka sekali dengan penname-mu. Puypuy (sound really cute). Oke, mengenai Itona yang lirik ke Terasaka itu emang dia ada rasa –ehem- soalnya di animenya itu Ito-Terasaka sering ke gap lho ya.

Chiba mendominasi rinka dalam hal apa? Dalam hal apa ya, hm . . . (setelah dipikir-pikir ternyata kata mendominasi' itu absurd juga ya?)

Oke, Chapter 5 sudah update, semoga kamu suka Puypuy :D

Hikaru Kisekine : Terima kasih buat review-nya Hikaru san. Ah, Cieru juga seneng tuh bikin Karma cemburu, keliahatan sesuatu gitu . . . Chap 5 is up, Hope you like it :

Kitsune857: Maaf, cieru tidak tahu kalau Kitsune itu kun bukan chan. Sekali lagi maaf. . . Karma as always is the king of modus, dan tentang Itona, ehem –sepertinya Cieru akan membuatnya sedikit maho, hehe XD

Katsushika Arisa: Arigatou na buat review-nya. Untuk Isomegu memang di chapter ini nyempil tapi chapter berikutnya Cieru usahakan pair ini untuk mendapat cukup porsi dengan pair lainnya. Update-an chap 5 sudah tiba. Pliss check this out ^0^

Tofu-kun : Yes, Manami is so cuuutee. What about me? (abaikan) XD

RayneaLuna: Terima kasih buat review dan masukannya. Di fict ini memang Cieru akui bahwa Okuda-nya banyak stuttering. Tapi Cieru mencoba untuk menggambarkan character Okuda yang memang shy dan timid, meskipun memang Okuda sebenarnya cukup daring. Mungkin di chapter selanjutnya Cieru akan me-repressed stuttering-nya, tapi tidak menghilangkan seluruhnya. Okay, thanks again for the motivation you give it make me feel better . (^-^*)

Kazehaya kazuto : Arigatou gozaimasu kazahaya san. Ini chapter 5-nya sudah di lanjut hope you like it more : 3

Takamiya Haruki: : Okay, okay, di chapter depan Cieru memang sudah menyiapkan scene pesta hallowen buat mengembangkan pair lainnya kok jadi ditunggu ya (spoiler dikit nggak apa kan).

Btw, Thanks buat koreksinya. Hehe, di chapter 2 sepertinya Cieru juga ada kesalahan tulis dan di chapter 4 masiih saja miss typo itu nongol, geez. Arigatou sudah diingatkan . Chapter 5 sudah update, hope you like (^-~)

Lluvia Pluviophile : Ah, Cieru juga penasaran gimana pair Karmanami ini di akhir episode anime-nya. Pengennya sih mereka jadian atau paling nggak ada hint buat kelanjutan hubungan lha (ikut fangirlingan) (*^0^)*

Entah kenapa Cieru jadi merasa bersalah karena bikin Lluvia san nosebleed? Daijoubu ? Ano . . . Lluvia san jangan nengok Okuda, soalnya itu udah ada yang punya, hehe. Yang punya si possessive red devil pula . Akhir kata, thanks for the review.

Miharu348: Sudah saya lanjutkan! Chapter 5 sudah update! Semoga Miharu san suka. Laporan selesai (Maaf ini Cieru kena pengaruh tentara So Jong K* dari fandom drakor) :3

Okay, sebagai penutup di chapter 5 ini, Cieru boleh minta review ? Pliiss . . .


	6. Chapter 6

Maaf karena update-nya lama. Author lagi sibuk skripsi soalnya. Dan finally I've successfully graduated with cumlaude status so I have another free time to write a story.

Special thanks for : Takamiya Haruki, NolNol, HikarinRin23, Guest, yellowoctopus, Fycha Hyuura, Darknesstia, dan Diva.

Dan karena Cieru sudah memasuki masa-masa kesibukan, Cieru usahakan untuk segera menuntaskan fanfict-fanfict saya selagi masih sanggup. So, happy reading minna!

.

.

Disclaimer: Assassination Classroom bukan punya saya tapi Matsui Yusei

Genre : humor, romance, drama

Pairing : mainly karmanami, hint another pair, so be ready!

.

.

 **WAKTUNYA HALLOWEN**

Istirahat siang itu, tampak para siswa-siswi kelas E yang masih berkumpul di kelas mereka. Beberapa menit yang lalu Koro sensei memberi pengumuman bahwa nanti malam akan diadakan pesta hallowen. Di saat sekolah gedung utama sana mengadakan pesta dansa sebagai bagian dari festival tahunan sekolah, maka guru bertentakel kuning tersebut justru mengadakan pesta hallowen dan jurit malam. Sehingga wajar kalau percakapan-percakapan seputar kostum dan mahkluk ghaib mengisi jam istirahat kali ini.

Percakapan di bangku depan, Isogai dkk. . .

"Koro sensei aneh banget ya. Masak di gedung utama sana bikin pesta dansa, kelas kita malah bikin pesta buat nakut-nakutin orang." Keluh Maehara saat melihat pengumuman besar di papan tulis tentang persiapan pesta hallowen malam nanti.

Isogai hanya mengangkat bahu. "Dari isu yang kudengar, Koro sensei dan pak kepala sekolah Gakuhou lagi adu strategi."

"Adu strategi, maksudnya?" Tanya Megu yang baru memasuki kelas bersama Okano, dengan membawa kardus di tangannya.

"Ya, adu strategi untuk memasangkan para muridnya." Jelas Isogai yang selanjutnya mengangkat kardus yang ada di tangan Megu, hingga membuat cewek pengurus kelas itu sedikit _blushing_.

"HEHHH ?! SUMPAH LOE ?!" Mehara langsung heboh. "Ini bapaknya Asano lho ya yang kita omongin! Kok kayaknya OOC banget kalau om Gakuhou banting setir jadi MAK COMBLANG! Aduh, miris gua sama pasangan yang dicomblangin om Gakuhou. Mereka pasti diguna-guna om Gakuho pake lipan-"

'DUAGH!'

Dan jitakan keras dari Nakamura menghentikan bacot sang playboy kelas E. Selesai menjatuhkan Maehara, cewek cantik jago bahasa inggris itu melangkah santai melewati Maehara yang terkapar sambil mengibaskan surai panjangnya. Sementara Okano yang melihat Maehara masih tepar di lantai hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Gadis penyuka senam itu mendesah pelan, "Mae, masih untung kamu digetok sama Nakamura san. Kalau yang getok pak kepala sekolah, bisa dipastikan nanti malam kamu jadi hantu beneran."

.

"Hee~ Sepertinya Nakamura tidak terima kalau calon mertuanya dihina ya~?" Akabane Karma, yang sedari tadi duduk di bangkunya sambil mengamati suasana kelas hanya menyeringai kecil setelah melihat si cowok playboy kelas terkapar. Menguap bosan, si surai merah kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sohibnya yang kebetulan berdiri di dekat bangkunya.

"Ne, Nagisa kun ingin pakai kostum apa untuk malam nanti?"

Si surai biru mengendikkan bahu lalu berujar "Entahlah. Aku belum memikirkan kostum yang cocok untukku." Jawab Nagisa dengan jujur. Seringai Karma semakin melebar. Ia lalu mengeluarkan handphone-nya yang masih menyimpan foto Nagisa saat menyamar menjadi perempuan.

"Ne, Nagisa kun~ Kurasa kau cocok memakai kostum maid saja, hahahah." Ujar Karma sambil tertawa jahil pada teman masa kecilnya itu. Cowok bersurai biru itu mendengus. Mau sampai kapan gender laki-lakinya diremehkan seperti ini?

"Ugh Karma kun, jangan meledek Nagisa kun." Ujar Kayano dengan nada kesal. Nagisa menoleh pada cewek bersurai hijau yang ada di sebelahnya. Jujur, mendengar pembelaan Kayano membuat jantungnya terasa berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Sungguh ia tidak menyangka . . . cewek hijau imut yang disukainya itu peduli untuk membela status gender-nya. Dengan kata lain, Kayano menganggapnya sebagai seorang lelaki tulen! Memikirkannya saja membuat Nagisa mati-matian untuk menutupi pipinya yang sedikit bersemu.

"Lagipula ini kan acara hallowen. Kalau misal acara _cosplay_ sih Nagisa kun boleh-boleh aja pakai kostum maid." Ujar Kayano lalu tersenyum pada Nagisa, "Ne, Nagisa kun?"

Nagisa kicep. _Inner_ -nya yang tadi sempat bersorak, kini meraung tidak terima. 'Sebenernya kamu itu di pihak mana, Kayano chan?'

"O,oh, bagaimana kalau kita _couple_ -an Nagisa kun?" Usul si surai hijau dengan wajah berbinar. Nagisa yang melihat spark di mata gadis yang disukainya tentu saja tidak kuasa untuk menolak.

"Boleh." Ujar cowok bermata biru itu tanpa pikir panjang.

"Aku ingin memakai kostum neko." Ucapan Kayano tersebut entah kenapa mendatangkan firasat buruk dalam diri Nagisa. "Eh Kayano chan kalau misal kau memakai kostum neko lalu aku memakai kostum apa?" Cowok observer di kelas 3-E itu tampak ragu saat menanyakannya.

"Nagisa kun memakai kostum garong saja." Jawab Kayano, simple, tanpa dosa.

'HAH? GARONG? MAKSUDNYA NEKO-GARONG? KUCING GARONG DONG!' Inner Nagisa meraung-raung untuk kedua kalinya. Gusti . . . rasanya dia menyesal sudah bertanya. Masak iya dia disuruh jadi kucing garong? Itukan nama mahkluk jadi-jadian yang dijadikan judul lagu, bukan nama hantu!

Sementara itu, Karma yang sedari tadi menyimak perbincangan Nagisa-Kayano hanya tertawa jahil. P _rankster_ kelas E itu terlihat 'menikmati' melihat wajah nelangsa sohibnya. Dan hal tersebut tentu saja membuat si cowok baby blue semakin mengkerut. Masak dari tadi ia yang jadi bahan tertawaan? It's not fair. . . Berpikir demikian cowok bersurai biru itu menggulirkan bola matanya, tepat ke arah Okuda Manami yang berjalan mendekati mereka. _Perfect!_

"Okuda san, kau mau pakai kostum apa untuk Hallowen nanti malam? Kostum sadako ya? Sadako saja ya?" Tanya Nagisa yang terdengar seperti mau menodong orang. Yah. . . kalau misal Okuda memilih jadi Sadako, berarti pasangannya Karma mau nggak mau harus jadi sumur dong! Sadako kan _coupling-_ nya sama sumur.

"E-eh, aku belum memutuskannya. Ta-tapi sepertinya aku mau pakai kostum penyihir saja." Entah kenapa, mercury Karma langsung berkilat mendengar jawaban pacar manisnya itu.

"Manami chan~ kita couple-an yuk~"

"Um, boleh. Tapi, kukira Karma kun mau pakai kostum iblis atau setan merah." Jawab Okuda Manami dengan wajah polos.

"Benar~ Aku jadi setannya. Terus kamu jadi partner penyihir kecilku yang maniiis . . . Dan kita berdua akan mengerjai hantu-hantu kelas E yang lain, khukhukhu~"

Nagisa dan Kayano langsung kicep mendengar deklarasi Karma barusan. Keduanya lantas menyenggol-nyenggol lengan Okuda dan berbisik pelan. "Jangan dituruti ya, Okuda san. Karma kun itu sesat. Sesaat."

.

Bangku tengah, Sugaya, Chiba-Rinka, dkk. . .

"Bagaimana denganmu Sugino?" Tanya Sugaya seraya menyenggol lengan Sugino yang sedari tadi tampak diam.

Cowok penyuka baseball yang ditanyai hanya menghela napas panjang sebelum menjawab dengan lesu, "Karena kanzaki san ingin menjadi boneka jepang, ya sudahlah aku jadi boneka chucky saja." Jawab Sugino.

"Lha? Kalian diem-dieman dong. Kalau kayak gitu kapan hubungan kalian bisa maju?" Sahut Kimura dari bangku depan. Sugino mingkem mendengarnya. Tak berselang lama, cowok penyuka bisboll itu memilih menepi dari keramaian dan pundung di pojokan.

Mengabaikan Sugino yang sedang pundung, Okajima beralih pada duo Chiba Rinka. "Kalian berdua couple-an?"

Kedua sniper itu mengangguk berbarengan sebagai jawaban.

"Ow, ow sudah kuduga. Lalu kalian ingin memakai kostum tema apa?" Kejar Okajima. Duo sniper itu saling berpandangan, sebelum akhirnya Chiba membuka suara.

"Tema yang kami pilih adalah perburuan. Tapi kami belum memutuskan siapa yang menjadi pemangsa dan yang dimangsa."

Mata Okajima mengerjap. Sugaya dan Hara yang menyimak cengo', sementara Sugino yang tadinya pundung langsung menganga tidak percaya. Lalu keempat orang tersebut serempak berkata,

"SENSOR WOI ! ABSURD, SUMPAH ABSURD!"

.

Sementara itu di bangku belakang pojok, sedang terjadi perbincangan rusuh antara Terasaka dengan geng-nya.

"Apa lu bilang, gue cocok pake kostum kolor ijo?! Sini loe, gue hajar!" Terasaka mengumpat, masa bodoh dengan teriakannya sekarang yang memancing perhatian seluruh kelas. Si gede Terasaka tanpa ampun langsung mengepit Itona di ketiaknya.

"Ahahahah~" Dan suara tawa jahil Akabane semakin menyulut emosi cowok berambut jabrik itu. "Apa lu Kar, Ngetawain gue?" Sewot Terasaka.

Si surai merah menjulurkan lidahnya, lalu berkata santai. "Gue kasih saran ya Ter. Loe nggak usah pakai kostum apapun juga nggak apa. Soalnya tampang loe itu udah kayak mahkluk astral."

"KAMPREET!"

Merasa tidak terima, Terasaka langsung melepaskan Itona dan menunjuk Hazama Kirara yang sedang asyik membaca novel horror-nya. "Loe ngatain muka gue kayak mahkluk mitologi terus menurut loe muka angker kayak gini gimana?" Ketus Terasaka. Jari telunjuknya yang gede masih menunjuk ke muka Hazama yang kini memicing tajam.

"Ter, lue nggak sadar kalo yang loe omongin itu bisa mengancam nyawa loe." Yoshida menepuk pundak sohib jabriknya, tapi Terasaka tetap cuek.

Kirara Hazama kemudian dengan santai menutup novelnya. Cewek penyuka cerita mistis dan horror itu lalu mengeluarkan boneka jerami dari tasnya. Sebuah kertas mantra ia letakkan di boneka tersebut dan apa yang dilakukan oleh Hazama itu membuat Terasaka mengerutkan alisnya.

"Eh, eh, ngapain loe nulis nama gue disitu?!" Terasaka bergidik ngeri.

Sementara Hazama masih diam. Kali ini ia mengeluarkan jarum pentul, sekotak penuh!

"Lha, lha, itu jarum pentul buat apa? Kampreet! Lu jangan nyantet gueee . . . !"

.

Di bangku paling depan dekat pintu, Bitch sensei bersama beberapa murid cewek serempak menutup telinga mendengar Terasaka yang jejeritan ditambah tawa sadis Karma.

"Heh, dasar bocah berisik sekali." Komentar wanita dewasa itu lalu menyibakkan poninya. "Selera kostum yang mereka pilih juga masih sangat polos. Payah."

Kurahashi yang berdiri di dekat guru bule tersebut dengan polos bertanya, "Memang Bitch sensei mau pakai kostum apa?"

"Tentu saja aku mau pakai kostum yang sexy. Yang bisa merangsang Karasuma!" Jelas wanita bermanik icy blue tersebut sambil mengepalkan tangannya dengan penuh semangat. Murid-murid cewek yang mendengar langsung sweat drop. Yada bahkan berkomentar miring tentang sensei idola-nya tersebut, "Bitch sensei benar-benar tidak tahu malu."

"Muka tembok." Tambah Fuwa.

"Totally bitch." Nakamura ikut bergabung mem-bully guru pirang tersebut dan obrolan di jam istirahat kelas E itupun ditutup dengan pekikan bitch sensei yang menggema seantero kelas. "BRAATSS!"

.

.

.

Malam harinya, bertepatan dengan bulan purnama serta langit yang diselingi awan kelabu, terlihat beberapa anggota kelas E sudah bersiap dengan kostum hallowen mereka. Sementara yang lainnya mengerjakan dekorasi kelas agar sesuai untuk tema pesta mereka.

"Okano, liat aku deh. Aku pantes kan pakai kostum werewolf? Pasti pantes dong, gue gitu!" Maehara Hiroto berkata dengan narsisnya seraya memamerkan kostum bulu-bulu werewolf-nya.

Okano menggulirkan matanya,. "Mae, jujur ya. Tanpa pake kostum werewolf pun, tampangmu itu udah kayak serigala beneran yang suka nggombal ke cewek-cewek."

JLEB! Panah kasat mata menembus dada sang playboy. Tapi cowok belah tengah itu rupanya belum jera untuk menggoda gadis atletis mungil di depannya. "No, kamu cocok deh pake kostum Hanako. Seret aku ke kamar mandi dong. Ayo dong!"

Maehara maksa. Tangan Okano ditarik-tarik seperti anak kecil yang merengek. Dan bogem mentah Okano Hinata langsung menjawab rengekan si playboy. Mampus lu!

.

Isogai menghela napas. Tangannya yang sedari tadi sibuk mendekor ruangan, kini terhenti. Kasihan juga lihat Maehara yang barusan tepar kena tinjuan cewek yang disuka. Tapi emang sohibnya juga kebangetan sih, makanya Isogai diem aja.

"Isogai lelah?" Sapaan itu terdengar bersamaan dengan aroma Cappu latte yang menyapa indera penciumannya. Ketua kelas ikemen itu menoleh, mendapati Megu dengan membawa dua mug coklat hangat di tangan.

"Istirahat dulu, Isogai. Lagipula kita sudah mengerjakannya dari sore tadi. Tidak baik jika terus bekerja tanpa ada asupan."

Ketua kelas ikemen itu hanya bengong mendengarkan ucapan Megu. Gadis pengurus kelas itu menyodorkan satu mug untuk Isogai, namun cowok itu masih diam saja. Megu jadi agak khawatir melihatnya. Apa jangan-jangan ada hantu usil di sekitar hutan yang tiba-tiba merasuki partner-nya itu? Tidak biasanya seorang Isogai Yuuma bengong lama seperti ini.

"E, eh, maaf aku hanya sedikit terkejut saja. Soalnya Megu benar-benar seperti istri yang baik."

BLUSH!

Kedua pengurus kelas itu kompak merona bersamaan. Tanpa mereka ketahui, sebuah kamera tengah membidik mereka dan berhasil menjepret beberapa foto. Pemilik kamera itupun menyeringai lebar. Lalu disusul tawa pelan "Nurufufufu. . ."

.

"Ne, ne, bukankah itu Rio san dan anak pak kepala sekolah?" Ujar Kurahashi yang sedang mengobrol dengan beberapa teman ceweknya.

"Wah, berita kalau mereka jadian beneran ya?" Komentar Yada.

"Ini bisa jadi bahan komik yang bagus. Putri usil dengan pangeran evil!" Pekik Fuwa yang langsung dibekap oleh Yada.

Nakamura Rio yang terlihat sexy dan deathly dalam balutan busana vampirnya kini sedang berjalan santai mendekati teman-teman sekelasnya. Dan yang membuat teman-temannya yang lain terkesima adalah si jenius bahasa inggris itu tersenyum jenaka dengan menggandeng Asano Gakushu yang memasang wajah cemberut.

"I can't fucking belief you drag me all along to mingle with this lesser." Putra tunggal kepala sekolah Kunigigaoka itu berkata angkuh sembari menyilangkan dadanya. Rio terkikik geli. Meskipun memasang wajah masam, Rio tentu tahu bahwa seorang Asano Gakushu rela meninggalkan pesta dansa bikinan ayahnya hanya untuk menemaninya di acara Hallowen kelasnya. Apalagi sebelum kemari, Asano junior itu sempat kalang kabut mencari kostum vampire agar mereka bisa coupling bersama.

"Oh, Asano kun. You're the one who insist to come. Saying something about not letting me go round playin with other boys." Rio mengerling sembari mengeratkan genggaman tangannya dan gesture kecil itu sudah cukup untuk membuat pipi Asano sedikit merona.

"Whatever." Cowok surai orange strawberry itu mendengus, lalu memberi death glare gratis pada beberapa cowok yang hendak berkomentar rusuh tentang blushing di pipinya.

"Yo, pasangan vampire yang disana~" Oke, Cuma makhluk merah itu yang tidak mempan dengan tatapan maut Asano Gakushu.

Asano langsung menukikkan alisnya begitu melihat smirk si surai merah. Dalam hati, cowok bersurai orange itu sudah dipenuhi dengan pikiran negatif. ' _Pasti mau ngeledekin gue nih. Trus ngelaporin ke bapak gue kalo gue mangkir dari kelas A dan pacaran sama Rio. Busyet, gue bisa di black mailed nih.'_

Sementara Asano masih memperhatikan Karma dengan tatapan suspicious, Rio dengan santai mengobrol dengan setan merah kelas E tersebut. "Yo Karma, This is my partner for this wonderful night, handsome right? Where's your partner ?"

"Not as handsome as me." Karma menjulurkan lidah. Asano mendelik, siap meng-counter back ucapan si surai merah tapi keduluan oleh suara seorang perempuan.

"Karma kun."

Mata mercury Karma berkilat. Di belakang pasangan Asa-Rio, Okuda Manami muncul dengan mengenakan kostum penyihir yang berbeda dari yang ia kenakan saat pementasan dorama di sebuah sekolah dasar kemarin.

Kali ini, kostum penyihir yang dipakai Manami benar-benar stunning. Dengan baju terusan berwarna hitam, rok selutut yang mengembang dan diujungnya bergradasi dengan warna ungu dilengkapi dengan jubah gelap yang menutupi bagian punggungnya. Sebuah sepatu warna senada sebatas tumit dikenakan gadis itu. Dan sebagai pelengkap penampilannya, Manami memakai sebuah topi penyihir dan membawa sebuah _cane_ pendek dengan hiasan tengkorak di ujungnya.

Dan seolah melupakan keberadaan Asano dan Nakamura, Karma kemudian berjalan mendekati penyihir mungilnya itu. Iblis merah itu menyeringai kecil lalu mengulurkan tangannya seperti halnya seorang iblis yang menawarkan bantuan kepada mangsanya.

"Be my partner, Manami chan. My Little Witch." Ujar Karma dengan posesif. Pipi gadis penyihir itu memerah, namun selanjutnya ia tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk malu-malu.

.

.

Sementara itu, Koro sensei yang menyamar sebagai labu jack di atap bangunan, tengah mengusap mata bulatnya yang berair. Senyum guru bertentakel kuning itu melebar melihat beberapa murid didiknya serta sepasang guru kelas E yang mulai membangun hubungan romantis mereka. Lihat saja Chiba yang memakai kostum van helsing sedari tadi terus nempel bersama Rinka yang mengenakan pakaian drakula. Atau Sugino dan Kanzaki yang tampak adem namun beberapa kali ke-gap bergandengan tangan. Kayano chan dan Nagisa kun yang malu-malu kucing di balik kostum neko mereka. Lalu, bitch sensei yang memakai kostum suster ngesot dan merengek pada Karasuma sensei agar mau menggendongnya.

Tapi eit, tidak hanya itu saja. Guru kuning itu menyipit jahil melihat beberapa hasil jepretan fotonya. Memotret siswa-siswi yang ke-gap berpacaran itu tidak hanya menyenangkan, tapi juga . . . menguntungkan! "Nurufufu. . . Dengan ini berarti aku menang taruhan. Besok aku harus secepatnya ke kantor pak Gakuho dan menagih uang taruhannya, Nyuaaa!"

.

.

TBC

.

Okay, chapter 6 sudah dan tinggal 1 chapter lagi sebagai ending. Cieru dalam mode semangat untuk menyelesaikan Fict ini jadi mungkin 2 minggu atau lebih, I'll be update.

So. . . Care for a review, minna?

Your review will be my spirit


	7. Chapter 7

Pertama-tama Cieru mau menyapa dulu reviewer di chapter sebelumnya:

Dhaniyuki: Halo dhani san. Lanjutannya sudah udate, please enjoy ^^b

Nikowahyu4869: Waw, ini pertama kalinya ada reader yg me-review di tiap chapternya. ^0^)* Arigatou karena sudah memberi asupan review disini. Lanjuut :

Mikazuki Ryuuko : I'm happy if I can make my reader laugh. :D Your review also make may day beautiful ~

Yakutsu Zaishiro : Well, Cieru juga doyan baca fanfic bhs inggris dari anime laen sampe nyasar nyari doujinshi-nya juga, hehe ^-^ What's your favorite anime?

Mugipyon: Halo Mugi-mugi ^-^*) Kamu juga skripsian tho? Semangat ya~ Semoga bisa lulus sebelum kena bayar spp. Psst, sama dosen pembimbing dibaek-baekin aja pokoknya

Takamiya Haruki : Arigatou Haru chan. Waw kamu author muda berarti, masih SMP ya udah bisa bikin fanfict, ckckck (/^-^ And horay, KITA SAMA! SHUU-RIO IS ALSO MY OTP. Di chap ini Shuu Rio bakal nongol lagi, hehe

HikarinRin23: Yup! Yup! Yup! Karmanami nge-gemesin. . . Unyu-Unyu lucu~ Tapi yah tiap cerita pasti ada tamatnya kan. So, this is the last chap and hope you will enjoy it Rin chan*0*)/

Kuroe Chitsu : Thanks buat review-nya. Dan jujur, chapter kemarin juga favorit saya di fanfict ini ^0^)~ Untuk last chap, AsaRio muncul lagi. Wanna know what happen when Karmanami meet with AsaRio? Let's check it out !

WAKTUNYA KARMANAMI

Pairing : Main pair Karmanami, other pair include

Notice:

Last chap! Chapter ini terinspirasi dari episode 21 Ansatsu Kyoshitsu season 2. Yup, yang adegan waktu Karma nggak pakai atasan (Nah lho!) sama pakai topi koboi. Terus dia mepet-mepet ke Manami, hahah. So, Enjoy reading minna!

.

.

 **WAKTUNYA MEMBUAT KENANGAN**

Okuda Manami mengerjapkan mata violanya. Pipi chubby-nya memerah menyadari posisinya kini. Terjepit di antara tembok dan seorang lelaki bersurai merah yang sedang memerangkapnya sama sekali bukan hal yang bagus. Apalagi cowok bersurai merah dan bermata mercury itu dalam keadaan bertelanjang dada! Uh oh.

"A-ano, Karma kun, uh . . ." Gadis mungil berkacamata itu mencicit. Amethyst-nya menatap ragu pada sepasang mata golden yang menjeratnya. Jujur, Manami tidak mengerti mengapa ia bisa berada dalam kondisi terdesak seperti ini. Apalagi Karma semakin mencondongkan tubuhnya, hingga membuat napas mereka saling berbenturan karena jarak yang semakin berkurang.

"Saa Manami chan~"

Napas hangat itu sekarang menggelitik ceruk lehernya, membuat gadis mungil bersurai gelap keunguan tersebut sedikit gemetar sambil memejamkan matanya erat. Sementara pemilik mata mercury justru menyeringai. Ia menikmati reaksi polos Manami yang menurutnya sangat menggoda.

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali kalau kau tidak boleh dekat-dekat cowok lain, hm~?" Karma memiringkan kepalanya. Bibirnya sukses mengecup sisi leher Manami yang menguarkan aroma lavender. Dan cowok bersurai merah itu menenggelamkan wajahnya disana, menikmati aroma khas kekasihnya.

"E-eh? A-Aku tidak-" Gadis bermanik viola itu mencoba membela diri, namun hidung Karma yang menggesek kulit lehernya sungguh membuatnya tidak bisa berkonsentrasi.

"Kau berfoto dengan Itona dan Takebayashi." Sela Karma sembari mengangkat wajahnya, mata mercury-nya menatap lurus pada bola mata amethyst yang semakin melebar.

"I-Itu ka-karena Koro sensei yang membuat tema sains dan tekno-"

"Ckckck . . . Aku tidak menerima bantahan." Jari telunjuk Karma memalang bibir Manami. Dan prankster kelas 3 E itu menyeringai lebar. "Kau harus dihukum Manami."

 _Eh?!_ "Tu-Tunggu dulu Karma kun!" Manami memekik panik. Kedua tangan mungilnya berupaya menahan dada Karma, tapi si cowok surai merah itu jauh lebih kuat mendesaknya.

Cuup!

Manik violet itu membeliak lebar ketika sebuah kecupan mendarat di bibirnya.

"Mmmph, Karma ku-"

Cup! Cup! Cup! Tiga kecupan sekaligus.

"Su-Sudah! Karma kun dengarkan aku dulu." Pinta Manami sembari berusaha menghindari ciuman bertubi-tubi dari si surai merah.

"Ck, Manami diam disitu dan biarkan aku menciummu!" Geram si cowok prankster sebelum mengeratkan cengkramannya di bahu mungil si gadis lavender.

"E-Eh, Ke-kenapa?" Tanya Okuda yang selanjutnya memekik tertahan Karma kembali menyerangnya dengan menggunakan bibir.

"Ini sebagai hukuman." Ujar Karma di sela kecupannya.

"Hah, hhah. . ." Napas Manami tersengal. Bibirnya sedikit bengkak dan memerah, kepangan rambutnya agak acak-acakan, dan rona di wajahnya benar-benar menggoda.

Karma sedikit menarik tubuhnya, puas menatap hasil 'hukumannya'. Satu tangannya masih menangkup wajah manis si gadis lavender. Cowok bersurai merah itu menyeringai kecil sembari mengusap pelan pipi lembut nan kenyal milik Manami. Sepertinya ia terlalu berlebihan menghukum gadisnya. Tapi sudahlah, ini semua memang salah Manami. Salah gadis itu karena terlalu manis dan . . . _Irresistable_.

Menjilat bibirnya, si surai merah berniat kembali melanjutkan eksplorasinya . Ia hampir bisa meraih bibir mungil merah jambu itu, ketika sebuah suara mengusik kegiatannya.

"Nyunyaa! Nice pose!" Cklik! Klik!

"Nurufufufu~ Ini bisa jadi album kenangan semi M! Nyuuaa!" Klik! Klik!

Karma menghela napas. Ia mencubit sebentar pipi kenyal Manami yang memerah sebelum membalikkan tubuh. Disana, di balik semak-semak, sosok mahkluk kuning masih asyik dengan kegiatan paparazzi illegal-nya. Oh well, seseorang harus mengajari gurita itu untuk menghargai privasi orang lain, ne~ pikir si surai merah dengan mata keemasan yang berkilat seperti predator.

"You fucking octopus~ Die!"

"Nyuuaa! Karma kini memasuki mode M gore!" Cklik!

.

.

.

"Okuda chan!"

Gadis mungil berkacamata itu mendongakkan wajahnya dari buku kimia yang sedang ia baca. "Ya, Nakamura san?"

Nakamura Rio tersenyum jenaka sambil berjalan mendekat. "Nanti sepulang sekolah ikut aku berbelanja ya, Okuda chan?"

Manik amethyst Manami mengerjap. Jujur saja, dia tidak menyangka bahwa seorang Nakamura Rio tiba-tiba datang ke bangkunya dan mengajaknya pergi berbelanja bersama. "Denganku?" Ulang Manami agak ragu.

"Mau kan Okuda chan? Nanti kita beli kimono bersama untuk foto album sekolah." Jelas Rio, lalu membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Manami.

"Selain itu bukankah seru kalau kita bisa double date? Kau dengan Karma sementara aku bersama Gakushu kun. Kita berdua bisa mengerjai Karma dan Asano kun, ne?" Mata violet itu mengerjap untuk kedua kalinya saat melihat kilat jahil terpancar di mata biru lawan bicaranya.

"Memangnya Okuda chan tidak mau balas mengerjai Karma kun? Aku tadi lihat lho waktu Okuda chan 'dihukum' di belakang sekolah." Nakamura Rio terkikik geli ketika melihat wajah Manami yang berubah semerah tomat.

"Ta-Tapi Nakamura san, aku tidak bisa mengerjai Karma kun." Ujar Manami dengan polos. Dan hal tersebut membuat Rio mati-matian menahan gelak tawanya yang ingin keluar.

"Kau itu bukannya tidak bisa Okuda chan, hanya tidak tahu caranya." Nakamura mengerling jahil, lalu mengibaskan surai pirangnya. "Shinpai ja nai. . . Nanti aku tunjukkan cara mengerjai Karma kun. Jadi bagaimana, wanna go?"

Gadis bersurai gelap keunguan itu terlihat berpikir sebentar, sebelum menjawab dengan wajah ceria. "Baiklah Nakamura san."

"Yosh! Kau bawa si surai merah itu dan aku akan hubungi Asano kun. Kita rahasiakan ini dari mereka berdua, ya?"

"Um!" Satu anggukan semangat dari Manami membuat senyum Nakamura semakin melebar.

.

"Heh~ tidak biasanya Manami chan yang mengajakku kencan duluan. Aku jadi curiga~"

Pegangan tangan Manami di tasnya mengerat. Gadis manis berkacamata itu menundukkan wajahnya yang merona. Diam-diam mata violetnya melirik cowok bersurai merah yang kini berjalan santai di sampingnya. _Uh,apakah rencanaku dan Nakamura san akan ketahuan_? Pikir Manami yang karena kegugupannya tidak sadar jika tangannya kini berganti meremat ujung cardigan Karma. Karma yang merasakan tarikan di bajunya, tersenyum melihat ekspressi Manami yang menurutnya sangat imut.

"Pegang disini saja Manami chan~" Ujar si surai merah seraya membenahi tangan Manami agar menggenggam tangannya yang lebih besar. "Nah, begini kan nyaman, Mana-"

"Lho, Okuda chan kebetulan sekali! Karma kun juga!"

Karma mengerutkan alisnya saat melihat Nakamura Rio berjalan mendekat. Dan bukan hanya dia saja yang melakukan hal tersebut. Cowok bersurai jingga di seberang sana juga ikut menukikkan alisnya.

"Ah, mungkin ini yang dinamakan takdir." Ucapan Rio yang terdengar dramatis itu langsung ditanggapi sadis oleh dua cowok yang kini saling melempar tatapan tajam . "Bulshit."

"Ahahah, no need to get so tensed up." Rio terkekeh melihat ketegangan antara dua jenius Kunigigaoka tersebut, lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Okuda Manami. "Okuda chan pasti mau beli kimono kan? Kita jalan bareng yuk sekalian double date." Ajak Rio sembari menggandeng tangan Manami, seolah mengabaikan dua cowok lainnya.

Simpang empat tercetak di dahi Karma saat melihat pacar manisnya menurut saja pada ajakan Rio. "Hei, Manami chan, apa kau sudah lupa siapa pasanganmu?" Protes Karma. Nadanya terdengar sewot.

"Rio, biarkan gadis itu pergi dengan pasangannya dan kita pergi dari sini. Masalah kimono-mu, nanti akan kusuruh designer terkenal untuk membuatkannya." Ujar Gakushuu dengan tak kalah sewot.

"Mou, tapi aku ingin berbelanja kimono disini Shuu kun, bersama mereka. Kalau kau tidak mau, ya sudah pulang sana. Go straight to hell!" Nakamura bersikeras pada pasangannya. Dan di sisi lain, Manami juga tak mau kalah dalam membujuk Karma.

"T-tapi Karma kun, a-aku mau double date." Dengan mata violet besar yang berkaca-kaca dan bibir merah jambu yang sedikit digigit, Okuda Manami sukses membuat seorang Akabane Karma takluk seketika.

.

.

"Ah, itu Nagisa kun dan Kayano chan." Tunjuk Manami pada pasangan bersurai biru-hijau yang sedang menikmati makanan manis di sebuah kafe.

"Hee~ Mungkin kita harus memberi 'sapaan hangat' pada mereka~" Ujar si surai merah. Mata keemasannya berkilat jahil diiringi munculnya sepasang tanduk dan ekor imajiner miliknya.

"Nope. Jangan ganggu kencan mereka. Ingat, tujuan kita adalah stand kimono." Ujar Rio memperingatkan.

"Yah Akabane. Sekali-kali tidak bisakah kau berjalan di muka bumi ini dengan tenang?" Seloroh Asano dengan nada merendahkan.

Merasa disindir oleh rivalnya, cowok prankster itu justru menyeringai lebar. "Can't help. It's in my nature~"

"Yeah whatever, devil."

"Guys. . ." Rio menghela napas. Please, kupingnya sudah panas dijejali perdebatan dua cowok yang katanya paling jenius se-Kunigigaoka itu. _Really . . . they acted like a five year old brats._ Pikir gadis pirang itu sambil menggulirkan matanya bosan. Beruntung, tidak lama kemudian mereka sudah sampai di stand yang menjual kimono.

"Nah boys. We're here. Aku dan Okuda chan akan memilih kimono. Kalian berdua stay here and try not to kill each other, got it?!"

"No promise." Jawab Asano dan Karma secara kompak. Namun hal tersebut tak berpengaruh pada dua pacar mereka yang kini sudah asyik berkeliling mengitari stand penjual pakaian tradisional itu.

"A-ano Nakamura san, apa mereka berdua akan baik-baik saja?" Manami memeluk kimono ungu di dekapannya sembari menatap ke arah kaca. Pacar surai merah-nya tengah tersenyum sambil mengacungkan jempol ke arahnya. Namun berikutnya, Karma yang terkenal jahil ganti menjitak kepala si ketua OSIS yang langsung dibalas dengan plintiran maut.

"Ckckck. . ." Gadis bersurai kuning menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Tangannya masih setia memilah-milah kimono yang sekiranya sesuai dengan seleranya sambil menjawab asal, "Nah, biarkan saja mereka berdua Okuda chan. Cowok biasanya mempererat hubungan melalui kekerasan."

"Begitu kah? Ta-Tapi dibanding mempererat hubungan, mereka lebih terlihat seperti mau membunuh satu sama lain." Komentar polos Manami tak pelak membuat si jenius bahasa inggris tertawa lepas.

"Ahahaha, that's right! Saa Okuda chan, jangan pikirkan mereka. Aku sudah menemukan kimono yang kusuka. Hm, aku tidak sabar untuk menunjukkan kimono sexy-ku ini dan melihat reaksi Asano kun~" Rio mengerlingkan matanya yang berbinar. Melihat ekspressinya saja, Manami sudah tahu apa yang ada di kepala gadis cantik itu. Niat Jahil. Yup betul!

"Okuda chan tidak ingin menunjukkannya juga pada Karma kun?~"

"E-Eh, A- Itu aku akan mencobanya di rumah saja." Pipi Manami memerah. Ah, rasanya Rio tahu mengapa Karma suka sekali mencubit pipi gadis mungil ini.

"Oke, tak masalah Okuda chan. Lagipula dengan begitu kau bisa memberi surprise pada Karma kun saat Hanami nanti malam. Saa~ Kalau aku ingin memberi surprise-nya sekarang, hehehe~"

Manami tertawa kecil melihat tingkah jenaka Nakamura yang berjalan menuju ruang ganti. Hanya beberapa menit saja, dan keluarlah Nakamura rIo dalam balutan kimono merah dihiasi obi berwarna kuning. "Nakamura san cantik sekali!"

Rio tersenyum lebar, lalu mengerlingkan matanya. "Psst Okuda chan, kuperlihatkan bagaimana caranya kau bisa mengerjai Karma kun-mu."

Manami mengerjapkan manik violanya. Gadis itu tidak begitu mengerti dengan maksud temannya, namun ia memperhatikan saja bagaimana Rio dengan percaya diri menghampiri Karma dan Asano yang masih berada di pos tunggu mereka.

"Boys~ Bagaimana menurut kalian dengan kimono ini, hm?" Tanya si cantik Rio pada dua cowok di depannya. Terutama pada si surai orange strawberry yang sedari tadi tidak berkedip menatapnya.

Bak model ternama, Nakamura Rio berjalan seolah berada di catwalk sambil melenggangkan tubuh moleknya. Tangannya ia letakkan di pinggang dan gadis muda cantik itu menyilangkan kakinya. Sengaja membuat paha mulusnya terekspos sempurna karena belahan kimono-nya yang tersingkap.

SRUUT!

Mendengar suara tidak etis tersebut membuat Karma menoleh ke sebelah. Dilihatnya Asano Gakushu sedang memencet hidungnya keras-keras. Dan . . . apa yang meler berwarna merah itu?

"Hooh. . . Rupanya ketua OSIS kita ini pervert juga ya~" Ujar si surai merah seraya tersenyum licik.

"Berisik kau Akabane!" Sungut si cowok surai orange lalu buru-buru mendongakkan wajahnya, takut jika cairan merah di hidungnya sampai menetes keluar. Harkat dan martabatnya sebagai ketua OSIS perfeksionis dipertaruhkan disini!

"Ayo sini Asano kun. Aku foto dan kuperlihatkan pada Tou sama-mu~ Dia pasti suka~" Seringai licik menghiasi bibir Karma saat berusaha memotret moment memalukan Asano yang sedari tadi berkelit dari kamera ponselnya.

Sementara itu, Rio dan Manami terkikik geli melihat tingkah duo Akabane-Asano di depan mereka. Sungguh, Mereka berdua seperti saudara kembar yang suka bertengkar dan meributkan hal-hal sepele. Lucu sekali.

Dan entah darimana, ide jahil terlintas dalam otak si jenius bahasa inggris tersebut. Tidak adil kan kalau Cuma pacarnya saja yang dicap sebagai orang mesum? Memikirkan hal tersebut, Nakamura melirik ke arah Okuda Manami yang pas sekali sedang berdiri di dekat rak kimono minim yang agak ahem . . . transparan.

"Karma kun, lihat kemari." Seru Nakamura Rio.

Secara reflek, Karma menolehkan kepalanya. Mata mercuri-nya tepat memaku pemandangan yang tersuguh di hadapannya. Manami berdiri dengan wajah polosnya yang manis. Sementara Rio sedang menempelkan sebuah _nightie_ tranparan nan sexy ke tubuh gadis mungil lavender itu. Dan karena Karma adalah seorang lelaki muda berotak jenius, maka sangat mudah baginya untuk membayangkan Manami-nya memakai _nightie_ menggoda tersebut. Manami berada di kasur, terlihat malu-malu dengan pakaian minim transparan yang membalutnya, kulit putihnya terekspos dan . . .

SROOT!

Karma membekap hidungnya erat.

Asano menaikkan alisnya. Meski dengan tangan menutupi hidung dan mulutnya, ketua OSIS Kunigigaoka itu masih sempat menyeringai lebar. "Oh, kau mesum juga Akabane." Seloroh Asano yang langsung mendapat death glare dari si prankster kelas E.

"Ini ketularan virusmu bodoh!" Sungut Karma, tak terima.

"Hahahahah . . ." Dan kedua cowok merah-orange itu menoleh bersamaan ke arah pacar mereka. Nakamura jelas tertawa kegirangan sementara Manami jangan ditanya lagi. Wajah gadis itu benar-benar memerah seperti kepiting rebus. "Karma kun. . . kamu mesuum!"

Nagisa dan Kayano yang kebetulan melihat adegan tersebut menghentikan kegiatan mereka memilih syal. Pasangan unyu itu saling berpandangan sebelum Nagisa mengeluarkan buku note kesayangannya. Cowok observer kelas E itu menulis diam-diam : Meskipun jenius, ternyata Asano kun dan Karma kun mesum.

.

"Woi, Kar, beneran kalo elu sama Asano mesum barengan?"

Karma mendelik sewot pada Okajima yang barusan menyapanya. "Dapat berita hoax dari mana loe?"

"Hoax? Berita dari Nagisa mana ada yang hoax?" Okajima balik bertanya dengan ekspressi polos. Tapi saat melihat aura gelap si iblis merah, si cowok mesum langsung berpikir cepat dan memilih kabur menyelamatkan diri.

"Nyurufufufu. . . Tenang saja Karma kun, mesum juga bagian dari pertumbuhan. Fotomu dan Asano kun sudah sensei cetak lho, tinggal mempublish-"

"Diam atau atau kututup mulutmu dengan paksa." Ancam Karma pada seseorang yang kini berdiri di belakangnya. Sebuah pisau anti sensei sudah ia todongkan tanpa menolehkan kepala.

"Hahh. . . padahal sensei hanya menggodamu saja. Siapa tahu ini terakhir kalinya sensei bisa membuat wajahmu semerah ini." Ujar koro sensei sembari menurunkan pisau Karma dengan salah satu tentakelnya yang tertutupi kain.

Cowok yang kini mengenakan hakama gelap itu menaikkan alisnya. Ia menyedekapkan tangannya di dada. "Ne Koro sensei, ucapanmu seperti kau akan meninggalkan kami saja."

"Hanya insting saja Karma kun. Karena itu sensei ingin mengabadikan momen bersama kalian sebanyak-banyaknya."

Ada jeda sejenak. Kedua guru dan murid itu saling berpandangan dalam diam. Sementara di sekitar mereka, bunyi letupan kembang api dan riuh gembira murid-murid kelas E terdengar bersahutan.

"Apapun yang terjadi padamu, gurita, aku tidak peduli." Si surai merah menyibakkan rambutnya dengan cuek.

"Nyuaa, Karma kun tega sekali kau-!

"Karena selamanya kau akan selalu menjadi sensei-ku." Selesai mengucapkannya, Karma berbalik. Ia tidak menoleh sedikitpun. Namun, seorang sensei dengan indera pendengaran super tajam tentu dapat mendengar gumaman rendah yang terbawa angin dingin malam itu.

'Farewell, sensei.'

.

.

.

Pria bersurai merah marun itu masih serius mengerjakan laporannya, ketika sebuah suara ketukan pintu membuat jemarinya berhenti mengetik. Ia menolehkan kepalanya. Mata mercury-nya menatap pada sosok wanita yang baru saja membuka pintu ruang kerjanya.

"Karma kun, maaf mengganggu pekerjaanmu. Apa Akio bersamamu?"

Suara lembut wanita yang setahun lalu dinikahinya itu terdengar agak khawatir. Karma mengulum senyum. Ia mengangkat tangannya, memberi gesture pada bayi bersurai merah yang tertidur lelap di atas sofa empuk di sampingnya.

Manik violet wanita berambut gelap keunguan itu sontak berbinar cerah. Dengan segera, ia melangkah mendekat dan mendudukkan dirinya diantara si bayi kecil dan suaminya.

"Akio terlihat nyaman sekali tidur di ruang kerja Tou chan-nya. Mungkin saat dewasa nanti dia akan sepintar Karma kun." Ujar wanita itu sembari membelai lembut rambut merah puteranya. Wajah cantiknya tampak teduh saat ia tersenyum manis pada bayi imutnya yang terlelap. Dan hal tersebut tak luput dari perhatian si surai merah yang kini tersenyum menatap interaksi ibu anak itu.

"Seharusnya kau memberitahuku Karma kun kalau Akio bersamamu. Aku panik saat terbangun dan melihat Akio tidak lagi di sampingku."

Karma menyeringai kecil melihat wajah cemberut istrinya. Mengesampingkan pekerjaannya yang tinggal sedikit, pria birokrat tersebut justru menarik pinggang ramping wanitanya dan membawanya ke sebuah pelukan.

"E-Eh Karma kun." Pekikan kecil keluar dari bibir sang wanita.

"Hmm . . . Manami." Si surai merah membenamkan hidungnya pada helain gelap keunguan yang lembut dan agak basah. Aroma segar lavender menyapa indera penciumannya. Dan ia bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Manami-nya baru saja mandi. Ah, kenapa istrinya itu tidak mengajaknya mandi bersama?

"Aku tahu kalau kau masih lelah semalam, karena itu aku membawa Akio kemari agar kau bisa beristirahat. Selain itu bukankah suamimu yang tampan ini sudah menyiapkan air hangat dan juga sarapan, hm?" Goda Karma sembari menggesekkan hidungnya pada leher istrinya. "Manami jahat sekali tidak mengajakku mandi bersama~"

"Uhh, Karma kun berhenti menggodaku!"

"Psst Manami jangan keras-keras nanti Akio terbangun." Karma berbisik rendah. Pria birokrat itu menutup matanya sejenak sembari membenahi posisi istrinya di pangkuannya. Ah, ini yang Karma inginkan. Rehat sejenak dari segala tugas dengan ditemani istrinya dan bayi kecil mereka.

"Karma kun." Panggil Manami setelah beberapa saat.

"Hm?"

"Besok . . . jadi ikut reuni kan?" Manami dapat merasakan jika suaminya itu sedang tersenyum di balik ceruk lehernya. "Tentu saja. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk menjahili mereka semua."

Wanita muda itu terkikik geli mendengar jawaban suaminya. Tangan mungilnya mengelus surai merah pria yang dua tahun lalu menikahinya. "Yah Karma kun. Aku juga merindukan mereka."

.

.

END

Akhirnya selesai juga, fiuhh! Arigatou buat yang sudah mampir membaca, me-review, mem-follow ataupun mem-fave. (^-^*)

Dan maaf jika update-nya lama. Something bad happen. Tapi syukurlah akhirnya bisa tamat juga. Banzai! :D

Dan . . . Sepertinya ini adalah fanfict karmanami terakhir saya. I have a reason to go.

So, minna . . . Farewell


End file.
